Angel: A Maximum Ride Novel
by AnikaandAj
Summary: Evil scientists are still trying to convince Max that she needs to save the world and to make things worse, that Dylan is her perfect mate. Fang is gathering a flock of his own and now they have to team up. And what exactly happened to Angel?
1. Chapter 1

**Aj: Oh my freaking god!**

**Anika: What?**

**Aj: I just read the excerpt of Angel.**

**Anika: So, it inspired you to start this?**

**Aj: Heck no! It creeped me out beyond beliefs! And Dylan FREAKING KISS…**

**Anika: don't tell.**

**Aj: [Grumbles] On with the story before I murder Dylan and Jeb and The Incredible Hans.**

There are tons of things that have caused me pain over the years. Honestly, there are too many to list in my fifteen (approximately) short brutal years. The thing that hurt me the worst though was the one who was supposed to be the one who helped me past the pain. Him leaving was worse then anything the school could have ever thrown at me. It felt worse then when Angel was kidnapped and then broken into the demon that inhabited her sweet little form. It was worse then everything I've ever gone through and that's saying something. I'm not going to turn into an overobsessesd chick like Bella from that stupid movie Nudge made us watch so I walked out of my room after the first day since _his_ betrayal and walked into the kitchen.

I expected to smell Iggy cooking away, but there was nothing to smell except a salty wetness hovering in the air. I expected to hear six bird kids, one bird dog, and an eighty-pound malamute shoveling their faces from our personal gourmet chef, but there was nothing but sobs. I had gotten rid of all my tears hours ago. Why stay in the past when if I do go soft I can't kick his ass when he comes crawling back. My little slice of emoness and denial was what was keeping me eyes dry. The others were just sobbing their eyes out. Maybe that was why they were so shocked to see me walk in tear free and looking as normal as ever. Maybe that was why Iggy had put me in a headlock as soon as he saw me.

"Where's the real Max?" He hissed.

"Oh, are we playing eye spy? Okay, I spy with my little eye the bird girl suffocating to death under your arm." I scowled. He glanced at Angel and she nodded signaling that I was the real me. Yeah, we had to be sure. Iggy released me and I gagged at his stench.

"Jeez Iggy? BO much?" I taunted. He smirked at me with his eyes at my nose. Nobody's perfect. I glanced around and saw that Dylan was the only one not up. He could sleep until hell freezes over for all I care. Who needs him? It's not like I wanted him around, but the others seemed to like him, or at least the younger kids did. Gazzy looked at me trying to look tough, but a stray tear ran down his cheek. My little trooper. I sat down next to him on the couch and he curled up to me crying into my red shirt. Nudge repeated this action on my other side and I stroked their heads. I didn't judge them for crying at all. In fact, I wanted to curl up in a ball and sob for hours, but that wasn't me. I have a sob fest for a few hours openly, but then I just deal with it by myself. It seemed like the flock was getting better though. Then, Angel spoke up.

"So, Max. I think that you can stay here for a day or two, but then you should leave." She stated. Everyone looked up at her, shocked.

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked.

"I mean, we voted her out of the flock. I'm the leader now, remember?" She said haughtily. Gazzy gaped at her while Iggy glared at her. Nudge just stared at her with nothing to say. A rare occasion, I'll tell you.

"We don't want her out anymore." Nudge bawled bringing on a new wave of fresh tears. "I didn't want to vote her out in the first place, you made us." My eyebrows rose.

"Made?" I questioned. Iggy and Gazzy nodded while Nudge buried her face into my already soaked shirt.

"She _mind-controlled _you guys to kick me out of the flock?" I asked again. They nodded again and I turned to face Angel.

"Max, let's face it. You aren't powerful enough to lead the flock. _I_ have the powers. I mean sure, you can fly faster then any of us for quick escapes, but _we can't_. You'd end up ditching us. Sure, Gazzy can fart up mushroom clouds, but that ends up hurting us too. Nudge can attract metal and hack, but she doesn't have the emotional strength and she'll give us away by her big, fat, mouth. Iggy can feel colors and see in complete white. He's a liability to us and would be able to do those things if he didn't get his sight taken away. I, on the other hand, have mind-control, mind-reading, can talk to fish, can breathe underwater, you can too, but what use is it if I can do the exact same thing but better, I have telepathy, and I can change my appearance. I should be leader." After that long, knuckle clenching, speech I noticed something. She didn't have telepathy.

"What do you mean, _telepathy?_" I asked releasing myself from Nudge and Gazzy and standing up with my hands on my hips.

"I have a new power." She stated. If those words don't strike fear into your heart then either you have not been paying attention to this series or you're totally naïve.

"Let me show you." She narrowed her eyes at me and in an instant I was flung against the cabinets without her laying a finger on me. I couldn't breathe from the force of the impact.

"MAX!" Nudge and Gazzy yelled while Iggy was clueless as to what happened. He seemed to be trying to put things together in his head though and when he succeeded he started rushing over to where he heard me breathing along with Gazzy and Nudge who were about ten feet away from where I was being held in place about ten feet from the floor. Angel pushed them back to separate corners of the room though so they couldn't move no matter how hard they struggled. Then she turned to face me and I saw something that made my blood run cold and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. Her eyes were bitch black. There was no white, no bright blue, just black. And not like _his_ dark brown eyes that looked black. They were truly black like pitch-dark tunnel black.

"You're going to fly out the door and drop like a rock when I let you go. Okay, Max." She said in a sickly sweet tone. Her eyes scrunched together in concentration and I dimly felt her presence at the back of my mind. She was trying to mind control me! I quickly pushed her out of my head and she looked at me shocked.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" She screamed at me.

"Do what?" I asked innocently. Trust me on this, really hard to do while talking to a seven year old lunatic.

"You resisted my control idiot!" She screeched. What had happened to her?

"There's a first for everything I guess." I suggested. She scowled at me.

"Max, there's a reason you're still alive right now." She told me.

"Is it because of my wonderful sense of humor?" I asked mockingly.

"No. You're useful. When it all comes down to facts, we're a lot alike. Only, I'm more powerful. They want to keep watching you though."

"That's not stalkerish at all." I mused. She smirked and I swear I stopped breathing for a second.

"Them on the other hand," She gestured to the rest of the flock. ", Not so much. Do you get the gist?"

"You're an evil, power hungry, psychopath?" Iggy suggested.

"No." Angel spun around and walked over to Iggy. Then a knife started floating towards Iggy's neck and rested itself as if about to slit his neck. I stopped breathing completely until I turned purple and my breathing came in rasps.

"What about _loyalty_ Angel? A good leader has loyalty. You want to prove you're a better leader then me right? Well if you hurt Iggy then you have no loyalty, therefore you're a terrible leader. So just set the knife down." I improvised trying to talk her out of it.

"I guess your right Max." Then the knife turned around, heading straight for me. I swallowed a breath as it charged towards me through the air.

"I have no loyalty to you though. Who cares if Dr. Gunther-Hagen and Jeb says you'll save the world." She stated. The remaining flock stared in horror as the knife came closer and closer to killing me. Dylan chose to wake up then though; despite all of the noise that he had slept through and saw that I was literally an inch away from death. He ran as fast as he could and the knife plunged itself into _his_ side shocking everyone, including our personal demon.

She lost her concentration and we all tumbled to the ground, me hitting the marble countertop on my head that's probably going to end up giving me a concussion. Angel shot out of our house like a jet as everyone rushed to check on Dylan. The lovesick mutant wasn't exactly on my top ten list of people that don't irritate me, but I wasn't going to let him die because he wanted to save my life. Blood was everywhere and spreading. I looked at Iggy begging him to prove my thoughts wrong. Of course, my luck was taking yet _another_ personal day.

"He needs to go to a hospital. And fast."

**Anika: How come Angel is always evil in your stories?**

**Aj: Because I hate that little girl's guts. Anyways, if I get enough reviews I'll kill Dylan. If I don't get enough reviews, I'll have Angel kill either Iggy or Fang.**

**Anika: So all of you crazy fan girls out there better get typing.**

**Aj: The not so crazy ones too! See ya' next time! –Aj.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aj: Okay, so apparently I was ordered to update this story so here it is.**

**Anika: You actually listened? You never listen to direct orders!**

**Aj: Well, my school is trying to turn me into a mindless obedient zombie. Maybe it's working.**

We were designed to be stronger, faster, and smarter than any human. It's funny how we were made to be great and we want to scream I a hospital. We're just crazy like that I guess. Dylan had just been wheeled off hurriedly on a gurney and my face remained expressionless. So what do we do while not knowing if Dylan was going to die a tragic death, become paralyzed, or be perfectly fine? We head over to the vending machine and stuff our faces. Don't judge us.

We had been doing this for about two hours when a doctor finally came and found it _appalling_ that we were eating so much. Well what were we supposed to do? Be so worried about poor Dylan that we couldn't even look at the food. Sorry, that's just not us and he wasn't even our family. He was like a long lost step-cousin. He can just heal himself with some of his magic spit. If he was conscious I guess. So Dr. Family Values told us that he was up on the sixth floor and that we could see him if we wanted to, but he was still unconscious. Well, that's just dandy isn't it.

We piled into the room in a few minutes and saw that there were still some specks of blood on his pretty boy face. Well, it's not like I _asked_ him to take the knife for me. Every second he's making freaking cow eyes at me though so I guess I expected it. The kids and Iggy all got bored of just staring at the dude though so they went into the cafeteria and made me stay to look after him. How selfish. I decided to pass the time by looking out the window at the space I could be flying in to make me forget about the smell when my raptor vision saw two goons on top of the other building that didn't look too friendly. There was some kind of logo on their suits, but I couldn't make it out. It also seemed like they were looking directly at Dylan's window. It might just be my paranoia, but what if it wasn't?

I unlocked Dylan's bed with my foot and wheeled him out of the room. I was going down the hallway when there was a humongous boom and a flash of heat that I was sure came from his room, but I didn't even pause.

"You are so lucky that it was announced my personal job of saving your ass." I muttered. I didn't expect him to answer though.

"Call it what you want Maxie, but you can't stop mentioning my ass." He mumbled egotistically. He opened his left eye just in time to see my fist slamming down on it.

"You just can't wait to get a piece of me can you?" He smirked.

"You're just lucky that I didn't decide to just leave your ass in there."

"Again with the ass." One more hit to his other eye.

"Can you just get with the magic spit so we can get the hell out of here?" I asked annoyed. He nodded and began working while I wheeled him to the front desk.

"Is there a problem?" She asked sweetly.

"My brother's room exploded. Can we have a new one please?" I asked in the voice I used to convince adults that I'm totally innocent. She didn't get to answer before Iggy and Gazzy ran up to me and they looked like kids on Christmas Morning.

"Max!" Gazzy yelled. "We just got new powers!" Iggy exclaimed while the nurse wheeled Dylan to a new room on the third floor.

"What are they?" I asked praying that they wouldn't end up like Angel.

"I can control and make fire." Gazzy informed with a mischievous grin.

"I can control and make winds." Iggy told me as if he just won a million bucks. I smiled hoping that they wouldn't be the ones to cause the apocalypse. They probably could too if they weren't so lazy.

"That's great guys. Just don't use them to cause the end of the world or no TV for a week. They smirked and that's when I wondered where they figured these new powers out. I was going to go and find them, but a hand stopped me. Oh good, someone to punch. I spun around prepared to do a roundhouse kick when I saw Jeb. I scowled, but decided not to publicly assault the man, yet.

"Hello Max. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"You mean waste a minute of my precious time that I will never get back ever again? Sure, why not?" I answered sarcastically.

"It would be outside." He bribed. I gave in to be away from the smell from hell and followed him outside.

"How'd you find me?" I asked.

"I believe you used my medical insurance for Dylan. My insurance company notified me." He answered. Darn those agents!

"I wanted to talk to you about saving the world." He told me nonchalantly as if we were just discussing the weather.

"What about it?"

"Your time is going to come soon. You need to be ready and prepare the flock for the worst."

"Why now?" I asked.

"You do not know exactly how soon you are going to die and if that happens your flock need to be prepared for a new enemy approaching so they can defeat them by yourself." He explained. While saying this I knew that he hadn't meant to let me know, but I still caught what he was saying. I wouldn't be alive much longer.

"About Angel, she's not too far gone. You can still get her back." He told us.

"How?" I asked.

"That is for you to figure out on your own Maximum." Jeez, just like the voice. This guy annoys the crap out of me! He nodded to me and started walking to his ca, but I stopped him.

"Jeb!" I called out. He turned to face me.

"How much time do I have left?" He turned away, but I saw a stray tear leak down his face. _Way to raise my hopes Jeb_, I thought bitterly. I walked back inside to be swarmed by the flock. I decided not to mention the part about me going to die soon.

"What did he ask you?" Gazzy asked practically jumping up and down with anticipation.

"There's a new enemy coming. We need to beat them to save the world." I told them. Smiles lit their faces when I said, _we_. I knew that they were happy to have something to do and ever since _he_ and Angel left we needed something to get our minds off of it. Nudge started rambling and I tuned her out thinking about how I should prepare them. Iggy would be leader and Nudge would be second in command. I needed to do something before I died though. Something for them to remember me well by. I needed to get Iggy his sight back.

We decided to stay at the hospital with Dylan like we did when Ari mauled_ him_. Thinking back, Fang was always the one who got hurt. Were the white coats planning on killing Fang ever since Angel got kidnapped? Or did it just start recently? I decided to go the bathroom and splash some water on my face to clear my head. I quickly flicked my hair back, but spotted something unusual. I lifted my hair up and turned sideways. There, on my neck, was a black tattoo of numbers. My expiration date had come.

**Anika: You are evil!**

**Aj: I know! It feels SO good! Anyways, remember to review. I want 5 reviews for the next chapter. The next chapter will be Fang's P.O.V. So, if you have any friends on FF tell them to read this and review. See ya' next time! –Aj.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aj: Thanks for all of the reviews even if it wasn't exactly 5. Oh and to pandaswithbazookas: Do you honestly think that I would kill Max?**

**Anika: Yes, I do.**

**Aj: That hurts. That really does. On with the chapter.**

It had been two weeks since Fang had made the hardest decision of his life and left the flock. He had to protect her though no matter how strong she was nobody, not even Maximum Ride was invincible. No matter how much she believes she is if a bullet shot her in her heart she would be dead within a minute. How would he be able to live with himself if he knew that it was supposed to kill him, but it killed her or any of the flock? Dylan was right in a way that made him want to strangle the boy. If they were after him, why would he stay and risk them dying. There was also the possibility that Dylan just wanted him out of the way to get to Max. Fang wanted to punch the pristine white wall in front of him.

Yes, white wall. He was in a school facility trying to find information about how to help Max save the world and where other bird kids were. No matter how much it made him want to strangle someone, Angel was right. He had to move on and form a new flock. Only, the one who he wanted by his side calling the shots was gone. He may never see her again. No matter how much it hurt him, he had to face facts. Maybe she had already moved on with Dylan. Fang involuntarily clenched his fists just thinking about him being near Max. _Whose fault was it that she is stuck with Dylan though_, Fang mentally argued with himself.

Fang was no Nudge, but he was still a fairly good hacker. He had managed to get into the school's mainframe and so far all he saw was encrypted codes and names with no meaning. One name did keep popping up over and over again though. **Robert K. Grey; head of RAVEN.** Fang had no clue as to what that meant though. How could a man be the head of a bird? Unless, Raven was some kind of weird industry. In that case, it was extremely important. There was no information on other bird kids though. Could they possibly be the only ones out there? Or were other perfect in every possible way girlfriend stealers being manufactured all over the country and being sold as Christmas presents? He would have to check Wal-Mart.

Fang suddenly started feeling as if he was having a major adrenaline rush when he saw Max. He looked around wondering what had just happened when he saw that his body was transparent and he could still slightly see what was going on in the school facility. Fang could be in two places at once. Fang looked down at Max and saw that she was asleep. He could tell though that it was not at all a happy dream that she was having. Her eyebrows were in a frustrated position and her nails were digging into the bed subconsciously. Fang wished more than ever that he had Angel's power of reading minds so that he could see what was going on or that he was actually in this room and able to comfort her, but neither of those options were going to come true.

Fang pulled himself back into the white computer room of the school and looked back at the encrypted codes that were on the screen. There was something else that he could make out though. **Save the World: Kill the humans**. _Crap,_ Fang mentally cursed. It reminded him of the Uber Director and Gozen and how those two psychopaths thought that by killing all of the humans the world would be saved. Now they were dealing with another freakazoid. Hopefully, the leader wasn't in a fish tank this time though.

Fang didn't have much time to think about this though because soon strong arms grabbed his neck and he had to try and pry the hands off of his neck before he died from lack of airflow. The hands switched to his arms and pushed Fang along until they reached a dungeon cell. Fang finally caught a glance at his captors and saw that they were bigger, stronger, and uglier erasers. They pushed him into a cell with 5 other people. Fang's eyes widened a fraction of an inch as he saw that Max and the flock minus him and Dylan were in there.

"Max?" Fang asked.

"Nope. Max 2. You're the emo kid right? They didn't think that you would be a useful clone so it's just us." Max 2 responded.

"I heard you were looking for a new flock." Angel told him, obviously reading his mind.

"Tell you what Fangy, you bust us out of here and we're you're flock." Iggy told him. Fang nodded causing the clones to smile.

"We can be the kcolf." Gazzy suggested. Fang raised his eyebrows along with the rest of the clones so Gazzy explained.

"It's flock spelled backwards." He mumbled obviously wishing that he hadn't spoke at all.

"That's lame Gazzy! We're clones not opposites. Keep your mouth shut next time, okay." Max criticized. Fang gawked at her.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Oh, did you expect me to be like the other Max? Sorry, but I was designed to put my head before my heart. I'm the better version." She spat.

"If you're better than how did the original Max beat you?" Fang asked. Her cheeks flushed and the other clones laughed.

"It's a great idea for the name Gaz." Nudge said.

"Fang thinks so too." Angel piped up. Gazzy smiled as if he had just won an unlimited supply of ice cream. Fang knew it couldn't last and he was right because soon six erasers came and one of them grabbed each kcolf member. They were all brought to a room with an onyx color all around. At least it wasn't white. A man was in there with a purple pinstriped suit on and a Dr. Phil hairstyle. He had a glint in his eyes that was full of fascination and it made Fang want to strangle him because of how many times he had seen that glint when white coats wanted to experiment on him.

"Hello, my name is Dr. R. Grey." He greeted. Fang's eyes flashed for a millisecond with recognition from the files.

"You're the leader of the cult who thinks that by killing the humans that you can save the world." Angel said probably reading Fang's mind.

"You make it sound so evil. I am simply making an army of mutants and killing the human species so that everyone is special and these mutants will help me save the world. I will release a firework that will infect every human with a serum that will make them avian- hybrids and those who survive will be given the choice of joining me or dying." He explained.

"Did you eat a bowl of Captain Crazy this morning?" Nudge asked. 

"There are a certain few who resisted me, but were too special for me to just kill." He went on as if Nudge hadn't said anything. Then Angel walked out. Angel 2 gasped.

"Hi Fang." Angel greeted.

"You may have noticed something different with her haven't you Fang?" Fang gave a quick nod that seemed to irritate the good ol' doctor Looney.

"Would you like to know why?" Fang gave another nod, but used his power to draw himself out of his body and into he hallway outside. Fang saw that there was an exit unguarded right down the hall. He guessed that Dr. Looney didn't think they would try to escape or anything. Idiot.

Fang went back into his body and absorbed the information that had just been told to him. Fang nodded to the rest of the kcolf and they all burst out the door and ran down the hallway since Angel 2 had told them his plan. They soon were soaring into the air and Fang was wondering if he should tell Max. It would break his promise of twenty years, but this was bigger than a stupid old promise that nobody wanted. This was about saving the world and saving Angel.

**Anika: So you have revealed your take on this new enemy.**

**Aj: Yup. Weren't you just reading?**

**Anika: [Hides book that she was reading instead] Of course I was. It was great.**

**Aj: [Looks at suspiciously.] Anyways, what did you think? I want 5 reviews for the next chapter where Fang just **_**might**_** contact Max and just **_**might**_** get beaten up and just **_**might**_** push Dylan off of the roof. 5 reviews aren't that hard. You guys were super close to 5 reviews yesterday! Also, if I get 5 reviews I just **_**might**_** post another chapter today. It's all up to you. –Aj.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aj: Okay, I do as promised so here is the next chapter.**

**Anika: Since when do you do as promised?**

**Aj: I'm becoming a saint aren't I?**

What would you do if someone that you loved tried to kill you? What would you do if that person was seven years old and more powerful then you are? What would you do if you considered this person your baby for most of those seven years? What would you do if they tried to kill another that you loved just as much that was blind? What would you do if this person were the cause of the person you couldn't imagine being without leaving you after dying and coming back? What would you do if you believed that something had happened to this person and they weren't really them? This is just a sliver of the tragedy that is my life.

It's been a month since Angel had left after turning into a complete psychopath and trying to kill me and now we were all focusing on who this new enemy is. Except me that is, I have been trying to figure out what happened to my baby. I have tried contacting Jeb and the voice, but neither has given me squat. It's also been a month since _he_ ditched us, probably partly for a glitch free Max. One that didn't have to save the world and one who wasn't going to die in a week. Yeah, a week. Or at least according to that black mark on the back of my neck that was apparently etched into my genetic code.

Nobody knew about my death sentence, but me. And that was exactly how I was going to keep it. Secretly, I've also been working on trying to get Iggy's sight back. To no avail I might add. The only possibility I had so far was going to Dr. Gunther Hagen, but it was too risky. The flock needed a leader for now. If I could steal it though…A smile lit my face confusing the remaining flock. They ignored it though. I planned to go and steal it tonight. I would have to bring Dylan along though because he knew Gunther Crazy's lab better than I did and would know where they were. My planning did nothing though because before I could figure out what was happening the glass shattered throughout the E-shaped house we were in.

We all covered our faces and heads as it exploded around us and Dylan's head popped up instantly with a scared look on his face and he protected me with his body. I punched him off of me, but a meaty paw soon wrapped around my throat making me gasp for air. Yes, I said paw. Around us were ten humongous erasers. The remaining flock and Dylan each had a paw around their necks too and were struggling for air.

"They're new and improved versions!" Dylan screamed.

"If they get your scent they have it for life!"

"Then I guess we have to cut their life short." I choked out. The others got a flash of determination in their eyes and we decided to see if they were boys. We kicked back to our captors' manhood and they dropped us. For once, I'm glad that the creators of erasers are sexist pigs and only make boy ones. One pulled out a syringe with orange goop in it though and managed to grab my arm. He stabbed me with it and the others came running. Before they could reach me though he had emptied it and one had grabbed Iggy. I heard a whir of a helicopter outside (I bet you 5 bucks it's black) and the erasers tried to take all of us into a black (told you) helicopter that had a symbol that I recognized from the goons that tried to blow Dylan up. It had some kind of bird on it and a gold circle around it. We all struggled away from their grasps and succeeded, but Iggy.

They tossed him in there and the erasers gave up and went with him. I bolted for the still open door of the helicopter to try and save Iggy, but one eraser pulled out a gun and shot me with it. I went flying backwards and the helicopter disappeared out of sight.

"Max!" Dylan screamed. Then he saw where the bullet hit me on my shoulder.

"You're bleeding." He stated.

"Yeah, bullets will do that to you. I don't think it hit my wing, let's fly to my mom's and she can patch it up. It'll only take about twenty minutes for us all to fly there." I grunted. Nudge glanced at the floor.

"What's wrong Nudge?" Gazzy asked.

"Well, it's just, I was waiting really bad to tell you guys something, but then Max got shot and it really really hurts my brain because of what I just found out and there are so many emotions gushing around and…." Gazzy put his hand over her mouth.

"Short version please." Dylan requested.

"I got a new power. I can feel emotions, but now I found out I can feel pain and it just hurts So Much." Nudge clutched her head.

"Try to block it out Nudge. Pain is just a message and it isn't even your message to feel. Don't let it reach your brain." I advised. She nodded and shut her eyes. In about three minutes she looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and then rolled my wings back to test them out. No holes in them so I could fly, as long as I got there quick or I would die from blood loss.

"Hey guys, how about we meet up at my mom's house so I can get there quicker and get patched up?" They nodded in agreement.

"Nudge you're in charge," Dylan looked like he was about to protest, but I cut him off.

"Because Nudge is the oldest. You're technically nine months old, remember?" He gave up in agreement and we took off. I went super speed and felt the relief of flying, even with a hole in my arm. In about five minutes, I had arrived and knocked on the door. My mom soon peered out rushed me inside.

"We have to stop meeting like this." She muttered while going to grab her tools. I nodded in agreement, but I was thinking about how everyone seemed to be gaining new powers, but me. If I was made to be so _special_, why was everyone more special then me? Maybe that's why I'm dying in a week. Maybe there was a mistake and Angel had to be the one to save the world. My mom plucked the bullet that had lodged itself in my shoulder and wrapped my arm up to stop the bleeding just as the flock came in.

"Ella just went to school, but you can stay for as long as you want." She told us.

"Thanks Mom." She nodded, but Dylan piped up.

"The erasers injected something into Max. Can you take a blood test and see what it'll do?" He asked. She looked at me surprised, but then nodded. She picked up an empty syringe from her workbag and I winced as she put it into the nook of my arm from bad memories.

"I'm going to go drop this off with my associate at the lab. He should be able to give me the results by noon. He's in charge of animal blood work, but I'm sure that you qualify." She told us. We nodded and heard her car whir into gear and leave.

"Gaz, you and Dylan go pick out a room you want to share. Nudge, you can pick out a room for us to share." The three nodded enthusiastically while I went into my mom's office and pulled out her book about birds. I was flipping through it when I saw the bird that was on the helicopter that took Iggy away. A raven. I was going to look up corporations with that symbol when the phone rang. I picked up the one next to my mom's computer and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Max, I know what happened to Angel." I nearly dropped the phone to the ground. Not because someone knew, because of the someone _who_ knew. On the other end of the phone was a voice I thought I wouldn't hear for twenty years.

"Fang?"

**Anika: You are EVIL! First you kidnap Iggy then you make people wait for Fang?**

**Aj: Yup. Same deal folks. Five reviews for the next chapter and I promise that if I get five reviews today I will update again today so you better get typing. Especially since it's the big reunion between Max and Fang. See ya' next time! –Aj.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aj: no author's note this time. Just read.**

_Previously: "Fang?" I asked_.

"You mean Fang wants to meet you because he has information on what happened to Angel?" My mom asked confused. I nodded and Gazzy and Nudge's grins resembled the Cheshire cat. Guess who wasn't too happy? You guessed it, Dylan, my supposed part deux.

"I think it's a trap." He stated.

"I do too, but I'm still going." I agreed. My mom looked confused.

"Why do you think it's a trap?" She asked. Her naivety was somewhat entertaining.

"I don't trust Fang," I answered. "He breaks too many promises and lies too much for me to trust him again. I'm meeting him about ten miles east."

"I'm going with you. I don't trust him either."

"No."

"What's the matter Maxie, don't want me to see you two running towards each other in a field?" He mocked. I slugged him in the jaw knocking him off of his feet.

"Don't call me Maxie and shut up or I'll kill you," I told him fuming. "You can come with me if you want, but you have to hide so that if it is a trap, you can swoop in." He nodded and we left the flock there bursting with anticipation. After we had gone about ten miles I crossed my fingers and moved them apart to symbol to split up. He nodded and angled his wings so he could circle while I went super speed and arrived in the middle of an empty street. A dark figure came out from behind a building whom I recognized as my former second in command, former best friend, and most importantly, former boyfriend.

"Yo." He greeted coming up to me. I slugged him in the jaw stunning him, then I roundhouse kicked him in the ribs sending him knocking down. I was about to crack his ribs when he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down, attempted to at least. I spun in mid air and caught myself on my hands then pushed myself up and kicked his chest as hard as possible. His breath left him with an _oof_ giving me time to kick his manly hood while he was lying on his back. He groaned and I smirked, but before I could do any more damage five pairs of arms held me back so I couldn't move.

"I knew this was a trap!" I spat as he got up.

"It's not." He answered solemnly.

"Oh, so you call me being unable to get away a big ol' reunion party." I mused, sarcasm dripping off of my words like venom.

"Well, it's not like you were the most forgiving." He retorted.

"Oh you expect me to be freaking forgiving after you ditch us and Angel almost stabs me, but that butthead Dylan jumps in front of me. You expect me to be forgiving when Iggy gets kidnapped. You expect me to be forgiving when you emotionally scar all of the kids and make them think that you don't love them anymore. You expect me to be forgiving when all you leave to say goodbye is a freaking note! Well excuse me it's _all my fault_ that we're in this mess." I scowled. He flinched and I struggled against my unknown captors' so I could strangle him for barely showing any emotion as if he didn't even care about his own family.

"I'm sorry Max." He whispered.

"Oh, you're _sorry_. Well that makes everything so much better because you're _sorry_. I _totally_ forgive you because you're _sorry_. I can trust you because you're _sorry._ _Sorry_ doesn't fix anything Fang." I screeched.

"Well, at least I'm trying, Max."

"Fang, you quit trying the day you ditched us for _glitch-free versions_." I told him, now noticing that my captors' were our clones. Dylan chose now to swoop in and quickly took out the clones and stomped on them.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" He asked.

"Say it all you want, but it doesn't mean anything. It's just a word. Now, the only reason I came here was because you told me you knew what happened to Angel. Spill it." I ordered.

"You would've come no matter what." Dylan said interrupting Fang.

"Shut Up!" I ordered. He listened. Gotta love that eager to please attitude even with the smart-acleck that I wanted to punch. I saw Fang smirking, but quickly gave him one of my famous glares that I only use on enemies. His eyes widened a millimeter because I was basically telling him that he was an enemy.

"RAVEN. It's a new enemy. They broke her spirit, brainwashed her, and then gave her a serum that would enhance her powers." He informed.

"How do we undo the brainwashing?" I asked knowing that these were the guys who took Iggy and could be doing the same thing to him right now.

"Dunno', but it's a start." My shoulders sagged at another unanswered question with only a week left.

"Fine. C'mon Dylan." I growled.

"You honestly think you can get her back and defeat RAVEN on your own? You're duller than I remember you Maximum." Max 2 piped up.

"She's right. We need to work together," Fang agreed. "Unless, of course you want Iggy to turn out like Angel." How dare he use that against me!

"Fine. Meet us at my mom's." I told him. He nodded and the eight of us took off. I flew super speed though. In about a minute I was on the front porch and I crashed through the door as if I had wolf DNA in me.

"I'm guessing you didn't find him." My mom noticed.

"Oh I found him."

"Then why are you so upset?" Gazzy asked.

"She's mad that he thinks he can betray us and just leave us hurt and then come back like nothing ever happened." Nudge answered. We gawked at her wondering if she got Angel's power of mind reading.

"I can tell from your emotions, Anger, betrayed, hurt, sad, disbelief, and she feel replaced." Nudge explained.

"How can you have so many emotions at the same time?" The Gasman asked. Nudge shrugged and I put my hands on my hips with an, _excuse me_, look on my face. They shrunk back and I smirked. Then Dylan, Fang, and the clones came in. Gazzy jumped up from his spot on the couch.

"Iggy!" He yelled happily and hugged the clone of his best friend.

"Nope, I'm better looking. I'm his clone." Iggy 2 answered. A crest fallen Gazzy let go and slumped over to the couch. I felt bad for him. First he lost his little sister, then his best friend. He perked up when he saw Angel 2, but she shook her head sadly. I saw a tear run down his cheek and sat next to him. I patted his back and he crawled into my shoulder to sob, if only it wasn't the one that got shot because that hurt a little. Then there was a ringing through the house that I recognized as my mom's phone. She picked it up and began talking, but as soon as she was done she looked like Gazzy who had lifted his head up.

"That was my associate. He said he analyzed your blood Max and that whatever they injected you with, when activated by whoever designed that will spread a disease throughout your body that will make you sick and in ten minutes it will kill you." She told us sobbing. My expression remained blank while complete silence filled the room. Gazzy and Nudge buried themselves in my shirt sobbing, Dylan passed out, and Fang grabbed my mom's shirt.

"Who injected it in her?" He ground out through his teeth with an expression of pure rage on his usually impassive face. I got up from my spot on the couch and pulled Fang off of my mom.

"What the _h_ do you think you are doing!" I screamed at him.

"Don't you even care that you're going to die?" He asked.

"I don't know do you?" I retorted with a calm voice and expression.

"Listen, they haven't activated it yet therefore, I'm not going to die. Simple. Now go and be emo if you want to, but if you attack my mom again I _will_ hurt you." I told him calmly.

"You can't hurt him, you're just a girl!" Gazzy 2 yelled from across the room.

"Did you see what I did to him at our _happy reunion_ or would you like to fight me sexist piglet number 2?" He cowered back and I smiled.

"Nudge! Can you help me hack into a corporation's database to find out where our blind boy is?" She nodded, a smile lighting her face and followed me into my mom's office. She got on the computer and got past a bunch of encryption codes until she got a headquarters where a helicopter landed today that RAVEN owned. We both smiled and were about to tell the others' when there was an annoying knocking sound on my mom's door. I answered it and saw a girl about Ella's age standing there looking panicked and scared.

"Is Ella's mom here?" She asked.

"You can tell me, I'm Ella's half-sister." I told her letting her inside the house and making the clones hide.

"You're Max?" She asked. I nodded and she visibly relaxed. Now tell me what happened.

"A big helicopter with this symbol came down while Ella and I were walking home and some werewolves kidnapped her." My breath caught in my throat.

"Can you tell me what the symbol was?" I asked. She nodded.

"It was a Raven."

**Anika: Really? You're that evil? **

**Aj: [smiles and nods]**

**Anika: Well, at least it was long.**

**Aj: So should Max forgive Fang before she dies? Tell me in the reviews. I require five as usual by the way. Oh and the next chapter has the big rescue scene that leads up to a….**

**Anika: Let me guess, a cliffy.**

**Aj: It's a cliffy for a cliffy, but with more action. So for that I want 5 reviews like usual. See ya' next time. Maybe tonight if you really want it. –Aj.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aj: Um okay, Anonymous Hippopotamus? The dog named Fluffy? HappyWingsof Awesomeness? I'm going to pretend those are all different people and update.**

**Anika: You just want to write another cliffy.**

**Aj: Maaayyyybbeeee. [Rocking on toes] Oh and you'll really like this chapter I think, but may want to kill me at the end.**

**Anika: Can I kill you?**

**Aj: No, you're my slave! Now publish this chapter!**

"So are we all clear on the plan?" I asked Iggy 2, Fang, and Dylan. The only one that I wasn't irritated with so far was Iggy 2.

"Can you repeat it one more time, I'm not exactly sure that I heard you correctly concerning my part?" Iggy 2 asked, his voice cracking.

"Dylan and Fang get captured on purpose since he told you guys he was capturing all the mutants right?" A nod, but Fang still looked PO'd about the _getting captured_ and _Dylan_ parts.

"Iggy 2 and I will hide as stowaways on the helicopter and get off after they take you two away. Iggy 2 will work on rescuing you two chuckleheads while I save Iggy and Ella. We'll meet at the rendezvous point located here next to the water tower," I pointed on the building's layout that Nudge had gotten us the blue **X** that we had marked signaling the rendezvous point.

"Iggy 2 will then act as bait since they'll think he was the original Iggy and lead them away from us towards the skylight down this hall," I traced my finger along the hallway that opened up into a lab room with an easily breakable skylight.

"Then you smash through and meet up with us who will be waiting for you. Then you guys fly here while I deal with Angel." I finished.

"That's suicide." Fang argued. "I say we do the plan, but leave her."

"That's the difference between you and me Fang. You always want the easy way out. The way that guarantees YOUR well being. Well, around here, you follow my orders. Got a problem with that?" I challenged. He nodded angrily.

"You're going to get yourself killed." He stated.

"Well, why should you care?"

"Max…"

"Save it." I interrupted. My mom then came in and motioned for me. I got up and followed her out of the room.

"It's Jeb. He wants to talk to you." She told me and then offered a phone. Sure, why not make me madder. I took the phone and went upstairs with it.

"Yo." I stated.

"Max, I know you're planning to save Iggy, Ella, and possibly Angel, but I have some important information for you." He blurted out. Way to get to the point.

"What? No hello?" I asked mocking sadness.

"Max this is serious. They have the antidote to both your expiration date, yes I know about it and the injection in your body. One formula there can reverse them both."

"Gee, what else does it come with? A free maniac scientist trying to kill you with every purchase? Sorry, got enough of those." I replied.

"Max, stop acting childish! This is important." He fumed.

"I am a child." I told him. He sighed, most likely rubbing his temples from the headache I hope I'm giving him.

"You need to go alone."

"Why?"

"The others will die if they come along, no doubt about it. Do you want to be responsible for it?" He asked. Have I mentioned how much I hate that guy? I looked behind me and seeing no one, jumped out the window and landed on the ground. Dylan's voice appeared though.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"McDonalds. You want anything?" I lied. He rolled his eyes.

"You think you can leave without me?"

"How'd you know I would leave anyways?" I asked.

"Maximum 'Charging Off' Ride." He stated smugly. Total! I would kill that dog if Angel hadn't taken him with her!

"Well how about a deal? I fight you and win, you let me go. I lose, and you can go with me." I offered. He smirked and threw a punch at my head. I ducked and punched him in the gut. He staggered, but then tried to kick my legs out from under me, which I hopped over and then proceeded to kick his butt. I punched him in the jaw, breaking the skin and most likely knocking it out of place and while he momentarily clutched it, I swiped my leg under his feet and made him fall on his butt. Time for the kill. I stepped on his ribs and bruised them and kicked his soft spot.

"I win." I announced. He grimaced and I took off leaving him there in a crumpled heap where nobody would probably look for hours. Whoops. I had wanted to do that for a long time though. I willed my wings to jet faster and soon I was going about 350 mph and leaving a white streak in the sky. Everything looked like a blur and my eyes stung with tears because of the wind. I should really carry goggles around. An onyx building surrounded by trees soon came into view and I slowed down and circled until I had landed on top of the skylight. I didn't want to let them know that I had arrived quite yet though, so I moved a glass panel away and the moon reflected on top of it. Then I dropped in and landed like a cat, hardly making a sound.

Now I just needed to know where they were. I waited for a minute until I heard a strangled curse. Iggy. I would save him, and then kill him. It seemed like a fair trade. I started running into the hallway where I heard Iggy and found it surprising that there were no guards patrolling the place. That meant that this guy was extremely gullible and thought that no one would try and escape, or this was a trap. I really hoped that it was the first one. Knowing my _wonderful_ luck though, it would be what was behind curtain number 2. Another curse and I ran into a door made of black wood with a purple number on it. I threw open the door and saw that Iggy was crying on a metal table. I checked mentally for any wounds and saw that there wasn't a scratch on him and that there were these sticky things on his forehead with wires in them.

I shook him, but his eyes didn't even twitch. I saw a ball that weighed maybe twenty pounds and, sorry Iggy, dropped it on his man hood. Not even a flinch. Then, I tried taking the sticky things off of him. He immediately jumped up and hugged me sobbing into my shoulder. What did they do to him? Whatever it was I swear I was going to kill them because it takes a lot to make one of my flock cry, especially Iggy, me, and formerly Fang.

"What they do to you Ig." I asked while patting his back.

"They tried to break me like they broke Angel. They showed me the memory of me losing my sight." He answered while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm really sorry. Now c'mon, we need to save Ella." He perked up.

"They got her too?" He asked. I nodded, but then remembered what Jeb had told me.

"Head back to my moms. I'll meet you there with Ella. It's only half an hour away." I ordered him. He looked about to protest, but nodded solemnly. "I know the way by my own by memory and I know an escape route." He gave in. I nodded, but then remembered that he couldn't see it.

"I'm nodding." He smiled and I tapped the back of his hand and he ran off towards the skylight. I checked the computer next to Iggy's torture bed, and found that Ella was being held nearby two hallways away. I bolted out of the door knowing that guards would be coming soon because they would notice Iggy's mind sensor stickers being off of him and ran down the hallway. I veered right, barely keeping my balance and climbed up a catwalk that would lead into the room Ella was being kept in. They knew I was here now so I had to be careful.

As I scaled into her room, I saw that it was 4 times as big as Iggy's had been and had a big control panel with so many buttons that I thought one of them was to order food from Sonic. That wasn't the worst part though. In the very center of the room was a bigger, bulkier, and scarier isolation tank that had Ella in it. Her black hair was floating around above her head and she had on what looked like an onyx wetsuit and sensors all over her body. Her eyes were closed and I could see her veins.

I jumped down and knocked out the nerd who was observing the control panel and grabbed a fire hydrant. I ran full speed at the tank and smashed it open with the fire hydrant letting the green water spill everywhere and Ella fall into my arms. Troops began storming the place, lead by a man who matched Fang's description of R. Grey. I didn't care though. I felt Ella's pulse since her body felt too cold and a tear leaked down my cheek as I felt nothing. Ella Martinez was dead and it was my entire fault. I burst out sobbing and cradled her body to mine.

"Ella No." I sobbed.

**Anika: Do you have a heart?**

**Aj: I dunno. Anyways, the next chapter will be in Fang's P.O.V and if you want it enough then you better give me 8 reviews. Yeah, I bumped it up to eight because there is another…**

**Anika: Cliffy?**

**Aj: Can you read minds? Anyways, tell me what you thought about Ella dying and the chapter. Did Iggy escape? Did Fang come after her? What happened to Max? All in the next chapter so get reviewing! –Aj.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aj: Because Sam was so persistent…**

**Anika: VERY persistent.**

**Aj: Ahem. Because Sam was so persistent…**

**Anika: Get on with it.**

**Aj: Do you want to just do it!**

**Anika: Yes. Here's the update because of Sam. **

Fang glanced around the living room. Max wasn't in here either. Neither was Dylan. Those two had been missing for hours. They were supposed to start the plan now. Fang had searched the whole house for her and now the flock and kcolf were starting to become nervous too with all the kidnappings and all. What if they had gotten Max? _No, they couldn't have, she's invincible after all_, Fang reassured himself. Although he knew that she wasn't invincible, no matter how many times she had planted that into the kids' head.

Fang decided to look in the only place left. Outside. He walked out of the door and saw Dylan putting his finger in his mouth and rubbing it all over his beaten body. What the _h_! Dylan noticed that Fang had seen him and tried to get away, but Fang quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him down into the chair. Fang tried not to smirk as Dylan winced from the force of the impact.

"Talk pretty boy. Where's Max." He ground out glaring at him with all of his force.

"Aww Fang, you think I'm pretty. Honestly I'm flattered, but I'm more into Max. Sorry." He smirked. Fang punched him in the jaw and heard a spine-clenching crack.

"What is this, Beat Up Dylan Day?" He asked. "Everyone must want to get their hands on me."

"Keep on dreaming. Now WHERE IS SHE?" Fang asked saying the words nice and slow, but angry. He wouldn't let her get hurt. Not because he came back.

"Why do you think that I know? I just fell out of a tree."

"Only Max could have packed that much of a punch on her lightest setting. A tree would've only bruised you." Fang answered impassively, but on the inside he was grinning madly seeing Dylan in pain and knowing that Max caused it.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked smugly.

"Do you _want_ me to make it official Beat Up Dylan Day?" Fang asked.

"She went alone." He muttered. Fang instantly knew that Dylan meant she had gone to rescue Iggy and Ella alone.

"When?" He snarled.

"A few hours ago." Dylan whispered.

"YOU LET HER!" Fang yelled.

"I wasn't going to. She took me by surprise with a rock and knocked me unconscious. Then she beat me up to subdue me. She totally snuck up on me like a mouse! I just woke up before you came out. I didn't even have time to call for help." He lied. Fang rolled his eyes.

"Then how did you know where she was?" Fang asked. Dylan's face flushed.

"I'm a psychic, remember?" He covered.

"You said that you didn't even have time to call for help. How would you have time to have a vision?" Dylan punched Fang in the jaw. Fang staggered back, but then countered by slamming down on his neck. Dylan was knocked onto the ground, but then swiped his legs underneath Fang's knocking him onto the ground as well. Before Fang could jump up, Dylan elbowed Fang in the ribs and hopped up. Then Dylan stomped on Fang's chest and smiled a he heard a crack and Fang grimaced.

"I've been wanting to do that since the first time I met you." Dylan chuckled. Fang glared at him, which made Dylan's smile grow bigger.

"I can't believe you were so stupid. I got rid of you so easily! Then Max hated your guts more then mine and became free for me to move in. She's mine now." Dylan cackled.

"You bastard!" Fang yelled. "She's mine!" A cocky voice interrupted their arguing though.

"So when Max gets back, who should I tell her owns her?" Iggy 2 mocked. Both of their faces paled and they scrambled after him.

Fang ran inside, but the door slammed after he had entered and he heard the click of a lock.

"Sorry Fang, but you can't go after her." Angel apologized. Fang was about to plough through her and fly out the door, but Dr. Martinez sat him down on a chair and Iggy 2 tied him up with military issued rope. Fang was trapped. He glared at everyone, especially Dylan who was grinning madly. As soon as Fang caught Dylan's eyes though, Dylan looked at his feet, but Fang could still see the wide grin. The frickin' jerk! A knock on the door made everyone's eyes fill with hope. Maybe Max had actually succeeded one her own and got Iggy and Ella out safe. Maybe she had even gotten Angel back too. The moment of truth came as Dr. M. opened the door to reveal, Iggy.

"Is Valencia Martinez there?" He asked looking hopelessly lost. Fang tried to see past him, but Iggy was filling the whole doorway.

"Iggy, come here. What happened to your leg?" Max's mom said like, well like a mother.

"Iggy!" Gazzy yelled excited and then hugged his best friend. Blood came off on him though and it was now that we realized there was a bullet in his leg and it was gushing blood. Dr. M. made him sit down while she got her medical supplies and Fang wondered where Max and Ella were.

"Fang, I'm sorry, but a bullet hit Max. She didn't make it." Iggy announced. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gawked at Iggy. Fang had stopped breathing and had become even paler.

"What?" He choked out. Then Iggy smirked.

"Nah, she told me that she would meet me here with Ella. She's fine. I just wanted to mess with you for freaking ditching us." He admitted. Fang struggled against the ropes so that he could strangle the dude. Iggy laughed and glanced at Angel 2.

"You're tied to a chair? Man, I wish I could see so bad right now." He cackled, sounding as if he was about to go into hysterics. Then his face went solemn.

"I did see Angel on my way out though. She's just as bad, if not worse then before." He stated.

"How could she be even worse then trying to stab her own freaking mother with a butcher knife like a demonic Matilda?" Gazzy ranted.

"She isn't even trying to fight against whatever happened to her. They really focused on breaking her. If Max didn't make it out…" Iggy trailed off since they all knew the answer. Max was supposed to save the world. She was perfectly capable of destroying it. All that psycho had to do was find out what nobody else ever has found out to do no matter how smart they are. How to break The Maximum Ride. Fang closed his eyes and tried to draw himself to where Max was. He saw her holding Ella and crying. That wasn't what made him grit his teeth though, it was the fact that twenty guards were storming the place led by the head psycho himself. _Crap!_ He shouted in his head. That didn't come close to describing how bad this was though.

**Aj: So, it was more like a filler chapter. There was actually no real cliffy at the end because this happened last chapter.**

**Anika: We want eight reviews like last chapter to update tonight and the next chapter, we promise, will be pretty epic. It shows the…**

**Aj: Shut up! Okay, just review! We don't care if the same person reviews twice; we just want eight for the next chapter, so get typing. See ya' next time! –Aj.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anika: Okay, there is a pretty big cliffy at the end.**

**Aj: Also, I'm going to tell you right now that I think this is a pretty epic chapter. Read on to know what I mean.**

Pain. Unbearable and unspeakable pain. She was cold, lifeless, and dead. Gone forever from this cruel world that I have spent a year trying to save. It was my entire fault that my half-sister was like this. If I had just kept on flying when I saw those goons coming up on her then she would have healed from whatever they did to her, but I saved her and the school marked her as a target. Our mom had been kidnapped because of me and tortured, but I continued to see her and now this happened to Ella. She was placed into what still haunted my nightmares and her body couldn't take it. Heck, I almost couldn't take it, but Jen had taken me out for a period of time. To make matters worse, this isolation tank was much worse. Like on a scale of 1 to 10 of how much worse it was, it scored at least a 26. My eyes blazed in fury and pain. This wasn't Ella's fight, yet she ended up being a casualty in this war. I always stand up for the little guy.

My eyes locked onto the man who had caused her death. He actually looked sincerely sorry, the jerk. I lunged at him, but failed to notice from my rage that the goons behind him had guns. They shot at me, but bullets weren't released. Tasers flew out and clung to my body pulsing electricity through my veins making me writhe on the floor right in front of the loon himself. Fang wasn't kidding about the Dr. Phil hairstyle either. You could copy write that thing. I tried to fight the darkness looming because of the pain, but it was overwhelming. I clung on though and kicked with the only energy I had left at the Dr. Phil wannabe. It was weak and probably only left a small bruise and soon the darkness had me in its grasp and clutched me away into pitch black.

I woke up in a cage about my height and quickly got to my feet. I was in some kind of video monitored blank room. It made me feel a pang of despair to tell you the truth, but I quickly pushed that feeling away from me. Then the Dr. Phil wannabe walked in through some kind of invisible door and started strolling towards me. Great, just great. The bars of the cage were most likely electric so I couldn't even strangle the guy.

"Hello Maximum." He greeted cheerily. Well he wasn't the one in the cage.

"Hello kidnapping half-sister murdering psychotic nutcase." I replied smiling. He sighed and paced in front of my cage. I felt like a zoo exhibit. Before I knew it someone would probably throw peanuts at me.

"I am truly sorry about your sister Maximum. It wasn't my intention to kill her, but I knew you would come if we had her, alone. While we had her though, we decided to see her genetic makeup so we could find an answer to why _you_ are so special. We find Angel more advanced then you, with all her powers, plus you are uncooperative and don't listen to reason. She actually considers our ideas though and has a wonderful display of powers. What do you have to offer that is special?" He ranted. God, he was worse then Nudge.

"Do the wings not do it for you?" I asked.

"In this case, no. All of the population of the earth will soon have wings. Anything else?"

"Well, I can kick anyone's butt. If you don't believe me then let me out of this cage so I can show you firsthand." I suggested brightly. A nerdy looking guy came up to the Dr. Phil wannabe and held up a large file with my picture on the front. He opened it and read through the pages containing info on how difficult yours truly is. What can I say; I'm a natural at pissing people off. It's a gift. His frown turned into a look of pleasure.

"Well, Maximum it says you have super speed and excelled ahead of the rest of your flock in every test they've given you. It also says that you are a born, or should I say made, leader. You also defeated the perfect experiment, Omega, in hand to hand combat. I am quite impressed." He complimented.

"And no gold star?" I mocked hurt. He acted as if he had never heard me.

"You could be a great addition to my army. Your side is a lost cause and you are too valuable to just die along with your silly flock." He offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I refused.

"So you're going to stay on the side of Fang who has constantly betrayed you, left you, and gotten you and the others in trouble because he was trying to lead. As much trouble as getting caught by the school. Why are you on that side? I am going to make everyone's dream come true." He persuaded.

"Thanks a lot Walt Disney, but think about all of the people who are going to get killed by your 'dreams come true' plan." He scowled at me.

"What about that serum in your body that I could easily activate if you went against me?" He blackmailed.

"Go ahead. I'm not going to be controlled." I retorted. He scowled at me.

"Not yet Maximum. Blakely! Take her to B7!" He screamed at the nerdy white coat. He nodded and wheeled my cage away. I noticed he was wearing rubber gloves so that he couldn't get electrocuted. To cut things short, he took me to a room that looked like a complete replica of Iggy's and strapped me down to a freezing cold metal operating table. Then The Dr. Phil wannabe strolled in and picked up a carving knife from a drawer. He walked over to me and put a white coat around his pinstriped suit.

"You made me do this Maximum." He told me then he slashed my side with the knife. I stifled a scream as the pain settled in, white-hot. I was panting raggedly so no tears or screams would escape my dry throat. He smiled crookedly then placed a leather strap over my mouth. He sliced my arms three times and I couldn't help it when the pains mixed together like flowing lava, I screamed. He cut and hacked me again and again and once he placed a burning metal rod on my arm. I was starting to become dizzy from pain, but I wouldn't allow myself to become unconscious. During the whole torture session a little blonde demon had come in and watched me scream in pain and rage for hours with a completely emotionless face. That actually hurt more then my body being hacked away by Walt Disney on drugs. He eventually stopped and took the strap off of my mouth.

"Do you agree to join me now?" He asked.

"Go to hell." I choked out with the energy that I had left. He looked shocked, but then regained himself. He stuck a needle into my calf and I screamed again once whatever he had put into me reached my blood stream. He undid the restraints and expected me to be too woozy from the pain to move, but I kicked him in the face and he clutched his nose, which was now gushing blood. I started to run wobbly, but Angel flung me against the wall with her creepy telekinesis thing and I couldn't move from that position.

"I'll keep her here. You two go ahead and activate the serum." Angel told the two in her sweet little girl voice. _Angel. Why are you doing this?_ I asked mentally. Her cold eyes swiveled to face me and she scowled. _I'm better then you. I should be the one to save the world._ She answered back harshly. A tear streaked down my face, but she didn't seem to care. She only cared about herself. The Dr. Phil wannabe pressed a button and looked at me with sympathy. Yeah, this from the guy who just hacked me up a few minutes ago. Angel looked at me and said aloud, "Time for you to die."

Five minutes passed and she looked slightly confused.

"What's your problem? Besides all of the crazy world domination stuff." I asked.

"You should be showing symptoms by now." She stated bored.

"Well I just want a glass of water, it's freaking hot in here." I panted from my dry throat. She smiled a sick, cruel, evil smile that made me all warm and fuzzy inside.

"It's begun."

**Aj: Yeah, I'm that cruel that I'll leave you there.**

**Anika: That was an epic chapter.**

**Aj: Well I told you guys it would be.**

**Anika: Um sorry, I was reading a different chapter, I'm sure that one was pretty awesome though.**

**Aj: [Glares] Anyways, the regular review rules as last time. Eight for the next chapter, you can review more then once, blah blah blah.**

**Anika: Your heart just wasn't in it. Anyways, eight reviews for another chapter today. See ya'. –Anika.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aj: All right, I didn't post yesterday because my email crashed from all of the mail you guys have been sending me so I didn't know that you guys reached the goal. Whoops. This chapter is dedicated to VioletFangs for begging the most for the chapter. I would also like to say…**

**Anika: I'll just post it.**

**Aj: NO! I want to make them beg!**

**Anika: Too late. Enjoy.**

_Previously: "It's begun."_

According to the slow ticking of the clock that would make me scream if I had the energy, I had a minute left to live. Apparently this fact was funny to Angel. She was grinning like it was Christmas. What a seriously messed up kid! I finally decided that I would make my last request. That is what you do when you die, right?

"Angel, can you please get me some water?" I croaked. She looked cautious, as if I would try something so I decided I would reason with the little demon.

"Please, I'm going to die anyways." I begged. Yeah, me Maximum Ride begged. It's sad, I'll tell ya'. She visibly relaxed and grabbed a cup from a drawer and walked over to the rusty sink. Once it was filled up, she released me from the wall and reached out to give me the drink. As soon as her hand was close enough I grabbed it and flung her onto her chest. An alarm started ringing on the timer signaling that my ten minutes was up and Angel looked at me in shock.

"You were faking? How are you still alive?" She seethed.

"I'm Maximum Ride." I answered and then I punched her lights out. I gotta' say, after she tried to kill me it felt kinda good. I guess I just hold way too much of a grudge. Even though she was a psychotic lunatic though, I wanted her back. I wanted to reverse whatever those lunatics did to my little Angel and hold her like I used to. I gave out a small whimper as I felt a tiny spark fly through me. She must be getting ANOTHER power. _Don't count your chickens before they hatch Maximum._ No, it couldn't be. I hadn't heard him in two months and now he shows up? _Voice?_ I asked.

I remembered Jeb saying something about the antidote to the expiration date. One thing got me though, if there was an antidote, why didn't he use it on Ari? Was it not developed back then? Did he really not care about Ari? Or was the antidote a trick? Would it kill me in an instant? Oh well, I had to find it first. _Maximum should be dead by now. I expected her to find out that Angel had the antidote if she was as special as Jeb said she was. Shame._ I heard Walt Looney say. I looked around the room expecting him to be outside talking to one of his employees, but saw no one. Weird. I turned Angel around and found in the pocket of her pink dress was a syringe. I winced, but put the needle into the nook of my arm and pressed the plunger down.

Then, I ran ignoring the stabbing pain all over my body from where Walt Looney hacked me like a turkey. As soon as I saw an open window in the hallway (I don't think this guy read, Evil lairs for dummies.) I unfurled my wings and jumped out into the air. I didn't freefall for fear of losing more blood. My flying was clumsy and I couldn't use super speed. I wouldn't even make it ten more miles let alone to my mom's house. There was no way that even I, Maximum Ride, could survive without help. And boy did I need it.

I clumsily landed in an alley way and I clutched my stomach as some gravel flew into the open wounds. I walked over to a payphone and ignored the stares of random passerby who looked horrified by my wounds. I know what you're thinking, is your genetically enhanced healing on vacation? Usually, it would have healed by now, but I think the kind doctor dipped the knife in something that subdued my healing rate. The jerk. I punched in my mom's number into the payphone and put a quarter in. It began ringing and then it stopped.

"Yo." Fang's voice said, completely impassive. My fists involuntarily clenched.

"Fang." I croaked out. It made me sound weaker then I had intended. Damn.

"Max? Where are you?" He asked, worry clouding his voice. When did he go soft?

"Yeah, it's me. I'm in Tempe. I…I need your help." I admitted.

"I'll be right there. Where exactly?" I looked around for a street name until I found one.

"S. Rural Rd." I answered. The line disconnected so I hoped that he was coming. I was starting to get really dizzy from the blood loss. Was this what it was like to be a normal human? If it is, then I feel sorry for you. I tried looking up at the sky to look for a black spec, but there was only blue and white. There. Black collided with the light colors and dropped into the alleyway. Then, Fang walked out and saw me. More importantly, the blood. He rushed over to my side and put my arm around his neck for support. _God Max, way to let history repeat itself._ He said, but his lips didn't move. Am I going insane or is it the blood loss.

"What stupid thing did you do now?" He asked, but I could sense the worry and anger in his voice. I stuck my tongue out at him being my oh so mature response.

"I'll explain later." I managed, the pain seeping into my voice. Fang caught me as my knees gave out and I collapsed.

When I woke up, lights blared into my eyes and my body felt like knives were stabbing it. Oh yeah, they did. _Maximum._ Oh geez. _Sorry, she's not in at the moment. Can I take a message?_ He didn't seem very pleased with that response. _Stop fooling around Maximum. You have a new power._ He told me. _Ooh! Do I have the power to block annoying voices out of my head?_ I asked hopefully. _You can absorb others' powers. They will still have their powers, but you will also have them._ He informed. I thought of Gazzy's mushroom cloud and shuddered. _Can I block absorbing certain powers?_ No answer. I was making sure to keep away from Gazzy from now on.

It was then that I noticed the soft surface beneath me. It felt like a couch. I bolted up, but a strong arm pushed me down. I glared at the one who pushed me down and saw that it was Fang. There was blood all over his shirt and arms. Then I remembered that he had carried me here. I glanced at my arms and saw that they were in bandages. I slowly started to unravel them despite Fang's hand trying to pull my arm away and saw stitches on a lot of wounds. I lifted up my shirt slowly till it was above my bellybutton and saw that blood stained some bandages. I put my shirt down and plopped my head down on the couch cushion and moaned.

"Thanks for helping me." I mumbled.

"I'll always be there to help you." He told me. I glared at him.

"I've heard that one before." I muttered.

"I mean it Max." He lied.

"That's what you told me after Germany. Fang, face it. Your new flock..." 

"Kcolf." He interrupted. I scowled at him.

"Whatever. Anyways, they aren't going to want to stay with us forever and you're going to leave with them. Then the kids are all going to be broken up and blaming themselves all over again. So don't make promises you won't keep." I scowled.

"Who was the most broken up?" He whispered. I glared at him.

"Dylan. He was crying for weeks." Fang rolled his eyes. I punched him in the arm.

"You were a lot less abusive when you were hurt." He muttered.

"What can I say, the bitch is back." I smirked.

"Max. Why didn't that serum kill you? Your mom saw that it was activated over an hour ago." He asked me.

"I'm the invincible Maximum Ride." I answered. I pushed myself up, ignoring Fang's cautious eye as if I was going to fall any second, and got off of the couch. I began walking towards my mom's room, when Fang grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"I'll never let anything happen to you again. That's a promise." He promised.

"Your promises are worth less then a penny." Then I walked away. I had to tell my mom about Ella. I walked into her room and saw her talking to Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy. Their faces all brightened when they saw me.

"Can I talk to my mom alone?" I asked. They nodded and walked out of the room. I sat on the bed.

"It's about Ella isn't it?" She asked. I nodded solemnly.

"They killed her." I told her, a tear trailing down my cheek. Tears were streaming down hers by now. I expected her to tell me that she wanted us out, or to call RAVEN and hand us over, or yell at me saying it was my entire fault. Instead, she wrapped her bony arms around me and hugged me sobbing. I would get revenge for Ella though. I wouldn't kill him, but I would definitely get revenge.

**Anika: So you aren't bringing Ella back to life?**

**Aj: Nope. Sorry all of you who doubted my evilness. She's as dead as my love for vampires.**

**Anika: You loved vampires?**

**Aj: I did, before Stephanie Meyer started the pretty boy perfect Mary and Gary Stu army of vampires. Oh how I miss vampires like Dracula.**

**Anika: While Aj is ranting about how vampires were ruined I'll close us off. The usual review rules apply here for the next chapter. Tomorrow I'll update more then once to make up for yesterday. Oh and in the reviews I want to know what you think was ruined more because of Stephanie Meyer. Vampires or Werewolves? Tell us in the reviews. –Anika.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Anika: So here is the chapter.**

**Aj: That was just pitiful. In this chapter we learn more about Dylan's past.**

My mom had been arranging Ella's funeral all week. It was going to be tomorrow and I just couldn't take it. It was like these white coats and evil mad minds were trying to take everyone who wasn't supposed to be in this war away from me. First, they turn Ari into a monster. Then he dies right after he changed into the old little seven year old he would have been right after I find out that he was my half-brother. Then, after I find out I have a mom and a half-sister, my mom gets kidnapped. I saved her of course, but she had to heal from all of the physical and mental torture they applied to her that took weeks. Now, Ella was gone and if I had just left them alone they would be so much better off. The guilt would never wear off.

I was sitting on the roof of my mom's house to avoid all of the planning. Lately, this was where I've come to be alone. That's what I really need right now after all. When Fang found out, he tried to talk to me, which is super out of character. I've been pushing him away more and more lately. When Iggy found out he became like a mini Fang. Closed off. I hear footsteps against the shingles and Dylan sat next to me. I just continued to stare ahead.

"I come up here to be alone." I told him staring at the moon.

"I thought you might want to talk." He told me.

"You were wrong. I don't want your help anyways. I want your absence." I answered. He put his hand over his heart.

"That hurts Max, it really does." I punched him in the arm.

"You're abusive you know that? I think you may have anger problems and resort…"

"Dylan! Shut up!" I interrupted. "Now why are you up here?"

"It's not your fault that she died or that your mom got kidnapped. You're a good person. They are the evil ones killing and torturing. We all went through hell because of them." He announced. That set me off.

"Yes because it was so hard NOT being in a dog crate, but instead eating gourmet meals with a scientist around the world for eight months. We were only in dog crates being tortured and barely fed for ten years. You had it _so much worse_ then us that I feel absolutely horrible for you." I seethed. He actually looked hurt and angry.

"It wasn't all like that. Sure, I was his little soldier then doing whatever he wanted, but he made me do something that I'll regret forever. You know nothing about me Max."

"Then enlighten me oh tortured one."

"Fang had a perfect other half too. Her name was Regan. She was funny, optimistic, and caring for everyone. You know, the things that Fang isn't. Then, Dr. Gunther Hagen wanted to get rid of Fang because he wanted me to be with you. So he saw no use for her. He tried to make me kill her. I refused though. So Dr. Gunther Hagen tortured me for two months. I cracked and set up a bomb. It exploded and she lost too much blood. She died and it was all my fault." He explained, tears streaming down his face.

"You loved her didn't you." I stated. He nodded and I truly felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry Dylan." I told him. I truly meant it too.

"Any words of wisdom from the queen?" He asked. I nodded thinking of how I'd killed Ari. How Ella had died. How my mom was tortured. How Fang died, but then came back and left. How Iggy was kidnapped and tortured. My first ten years at the school. How Angel was brainwashed. Everything.

"Life sucks." That was probably the most honest thing I had ever said in my life.

The next day, I felt like I was the one who should've died. I was in black jeans and a tank top and stood out like a sore thumb compared to all of the other girls who were in long black dresses and were glaring at me. Well excuse me for refusing to wear a dress that will only make me in a worse mood then I am already. We were at Ella's funeral and I was reading everyone's minds to escape from my own pain. Oh yeah, apparently I had absorbed Angel's powers and now I had all of hers, including mind control, reading minds, and telekinesis. It was taking all of my will power to not mind control some lady who was thinking that I didn't care about Ella based on how I was dressed to jump in Ella's empty grave. But I wouldn't stoop to Angel's level.

I had just pulled myself from Nudge's thoughts, which was a HUGE mistake when I caught Iggy's. _I should've gone with Max to save her. I shouldn't have let her die. I would've died for her._ Did Ig' like her more then a friend or sister relationship. I walked over to him and decided to ask.

"Iggy did you like Ella more then a friend?" I asked. He shook his head no. Did I mention that he was a terrible liar?

"Tell me the truth." I told him. Okay, I might have accidentally used mind control on him because he got a confused look on his face. Whoops.

"Yeah. She was so nice to me and even though I couldn't see her I could tell that she was pretty. She didn't judge me because I was blind. She didn't act like I was useless like most people do besides you guys. She treated me as if I still could see. She read me the jungle book to see how I would like it and she didn't care that I would always get mad that I couldn't do it myself. Is this what it felt like when Fang died?" He admitted. Tears were streaming down his face. I was surprised at how much emotion he was sharing.

"No Iggy. It's much worse for you. You can't blame anyone for what happened, but yourself. Don't blame yourself though. We have each other and we always will. No matter what." He smiled at me. If only he knew that I didn't believe that we would always stay together. I knew that somehow, we would be split apart. I would sure try to prove myself wrong though.

**Anika: Foreshadowing. What evil thing are you going to do next?**

**Aj: You'll see. That is, if I get enough reviews. I want 5. This chapter was to make up for not updating on Thursday, but now I'm making you work for it. Also the winner is, Stephanie Meyer messed up vampires more. I totally agree. My friend would hate you all though. She's on **_**Team Jasper**_**. Gross. Now for the next question of the chapter, who is a worse singer, Justin Bieber or Miley Cyrus/ Hannah Montana? Answer in the reviews. –Aj.**


	11. Chapter 11

Have you ever felt like you were waiting for death to appear? Like you were living on borrowed time and before you could scream no it would not take you, but take one you loved. Have you ever felt like just giving into the darkness to protect and save the ones you love? Who knows who else is going to die because they just met us? It could be the guy who just sold us hot dogs last week. That's what I felt like. Ari died because he didn't come with us and was transformed into an eraser with an expiration date. Ella died because she helped me and it would hurt me if she died. Who knows who else that knew us that died? Oh wait, the all-knowing Internet.

I stormed into Fang's temporary room that he was sharing with Iggy 2 and literally plucked the laptop out of his hand as he was typing some new _extremely important_ blog entry and walked out of the room with him following me. I closed the window and he started arguing with me as I sat down on the kitchen counter. I typed in _John Abate_ into google and the first tab that came up was a newspaper article talking about a brilliant environmental scientist found dead in an alleyway after being missing for three days. Fang's eyes met mine and he got out a slip of paper and began writing names down.

"Everyone I can think of who's helped us." He told me passing me the slip. I typed in, _Brigid Dwyer_ and there was an article saying almost the exact thing it said on John's. I tried to hide a smirk, but of course Fang looked devastated. I looked at the next name and typed in, _Jessica Joy Thompson_. There was an article about her being found apparently being attacked by some wild animal. Erasers. I looked at the next name, _Lissa Simpson._ I looked at him like he was joking about Lissa's last name, but he just nodded at me. Boy, I would hate to be her. I typed her name in and tried to hide a laugh as it said her tongue was cut off along with her lips when she was found dead in a parking lot. That's what she gets for making out with Fang. Not that I cared or anything. I used to, but now I couldn't care less. We both looked at each other and I knew we were both thinking about my mom.

"Should we get out of here?" I asked. He shrugged with his usual, _Whatever you say,_ look. It annoyed the _h_ out of me.

"I'll go wherever you go." He said. I rolled my eyes in my way of saying, _whatever. _I could tell he was annoyed with me.

"There's still a you and me." He stated.

"Fang, there hasn't been a you and me since you wrote that note." I replied stoically.

"Why can't you just forgive me already?" He asked.

"Why _would_ I forgive you?" I retorted.

"Because you loooove me." He stated while holding out his arms. My shriek of rage could be heard throughout the house, which was probably why everyone came running into the kitchen. He was smirking and I was fuming. Nothing unusual lately. Dylan stood beside me, which made Fang's face turn stoic, but I could see the hatred in his eyes. Excellent. I left and walked up the stairs so the two could have a catfight when an annoying sound stopped me.

_Maximum, you must focus on saving the world. _

_What? No hello? Where is your manners voice?_

_Maximum, you saw what RAVEN is doing to everyone who has ever helped you or been nice to you. Do you want more deaths to happen because of you?_ I gritted my teeth and walked up to the room I was sharing with Nudge. I flung the door open and plopped down on my bed. Nudge wasn't in here so I could enjoy some peace and quiet. That is until my head exploded. I clutched my head in vain trying to keep my skull from splitting open and tried to hold in tears. The damn voice is so irritating! _Language Maximum,_ He told me. _Screw you,_ I thought back hastily. It ended five minutes later and I felt like sleeping for eternity. Dylan had to ruin this hope of course.

"We found a pool table in your mom's basement. Want to come down?" He asked. I shrugged and followed him down to the basement. I also noticed a shiner under his left eye. Fang. I smirked and struggled not to laugh. He glared at me and I held up my hands still grinning. I walked down the creaky steps and saw all of the original flock. Except Angel of course. Apparently, all of the clones were avoiding us. Hurtful, I'll tell ya'. Dylan grabbed a pool stick and Fang did the same. I guess their little boy fight wasn't over yet. This should be interesting.

"Max, who ya' betting on?" Iggy asked me. I mentally thought over the strengths and weaknesses of them both. Did Dylan even know how to play pool?

"Dylan, do you even know how to play?" I asked. He smirked and nodded. Well I was still mad at Fang and it would drive him crazy if I betted on Dylan, on the other hand…who am I kidding that's reason enough.

"Five bucks on Dylan." I told Iggy. He looked surprised that I was actually betting, but took the money and wrote it down in a little black notebook that he must keep with his unknown source of bombs. Now you may be asking, are you Max's clone because you bet on it? I am, in fact the original Max. I wanted to get past the voice thing so I was having as much fun as possible. Nudge and Gaz had both bet ten bucks on Fang and Iggy bet twenty. The game went on for about twenty minutes until Dylan finally sunk the eight ball and won. Iggy growled and placed my winning money into my already outstretched palm while I smirked.

"So whose next?" Dylan asked. Nudge shook her head no.

"Gazzy?" He asked. Gazzy shook his head as Nudge glared at him.

"Iggy, come on. You would love it." Dylan coaxed.

"I'm blind. And nobody likes a show off." He answered.

"Max? You would get a chance to kick my ass." He persuaded. I carefully thought it over. A pool stick could be a very handy weapon that I could most likely kill someone with. Plus, I could kick Dylan's ass. On the other hand, it's Dylan.

"What's in it for me?" I asked bored. He grinned and set forty-five bucks on the table.

"If you win, you get more money. You lose, I get your forty five bucks." He told me.

"I have a different idea." I plucked the money off the table and started walking away.

"How about I just take the money and not play." I called out over my shoulder as the flock was giggling, Fang was smirking, and Dylan's jaw was dropped. I bolted up the stairs as Dylan chased after me and was about to run out the door and fly when I crumpled and my brain most likely splattered across the walls. I held my head and faintly felt a hand shaking me and heard footsteps slamming on the wooden steps from the basement. I slowly lost consciousness and found myself in the room where Ella died.

The room was completely empty except for shapes on the wall. The lights came on and I saw figures chained to the wall by their wrists. I recognized these figures though. In front of me was Ella, looking exactly like she did when she died. I looked away only to see Ari. I turned slightly to see J.J. from Virginia. I turned more and saw Sam. Then the guy with the Mac from the subway tunnels. Then the little girl that we rescued from the institute. Then Tessa, the girl that Iggy liked. Then, I saw John Abate, from the Wendy K. I turned a degree and saw Lissa, all bloody. I actually felt a pang of guilt. It was nothing compared to the people I actually LIKED though. I spun a tiny bit and saw Brigid Dwyer, and slashed across her chest were the words, YOUR MOM IS NEXT MAXIMUM. I shrieked. Then, the bodies' heads rose and looked at me, straight in the eye.

"It's all your fault that we died Maximum Ride. Now your mother will be next." They said, simultaneously. "And there's nothing you can do to stop us."

**Anika: The end was creepy and gory.**

**Aj: It was awesome! **

**Anika: How do you even know how to gamble?**

**Aj: I don't know. Check your purse.**

**Anika: You didn't.**

**Aj: The winner of the review vote was a tie, Miley Cyrus, and Justin Bieber are considered equally horrible. Now for the question of the chapter, Who do you like better. Anika or me? Just to let you know, Anika loves twilight and both Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber. Oh, and she eats puppies!**

**Anika: I do not eat…**

**Aj: Whoops we're out of time! 5 reviews for the next chapter. And remember to answer the question of the chapter in your review. Bye! –Aj.**


	12. Chapter 12

Robert Grey was looking at the exact formula that was put in the insignificant girl. She was supposedly the leader of the flock consisting of four others, possibly five. Angel would have made a much more powerful leader, therefore better. To be a leader, you are required to be better then the others in your army. Angel was much more powerful then Maximum Ride, yet the flock preferred the older and less special girl to lead them. That stumped Robert Grey. Control has always been a matter over how much power you have, why would this matter be different? Did Maximum Ride find a way of controlling the other members like Angel could, or was she truly better?

Robert Grey found the second idea preposterous. How could someone less powerful be better in any way? More importantly, how was she unable to be broken? Angel was broken easily by projecting an image of her former_ mother figure_ and blood related brother dying. Then, Robert Grey was able to brainwash the more powerful girl into what she has become today. Grey then tried this method on the leader by torturing the man who was the voice inside her head to make her see all of the ones who died because of her. She was still unbroken.

Another curious fact was that she was immune to the formula that should have killed her. He specifically remembered testing the serum on six other recombinant mutants and every single one of them expired in less than ten minutes. He was currently looking at his special one, Angel. She had told him that the others thought that she was pure evil, but Grey didn't believe that. Grey believed that she was his ultimate weapon. The one who would help him launch his serum into the sky so man could fly. The others would simply die, but what would life be worth stuck on the ground? Grey didn't know what he would do if he couldn't fly.

"Can you tell me again exactly what you picked up from her mind sweetie? What exactly did she do to make sure she wouldn't die so that we can improve the serum to make sure nobody else survives from it?" He asked the little girl sitting in the metal chair with her blond hair in a braid and her purple dress sitting on her scraped knees.

"Nothing. It was like when I first saw Jeb and his brain seemed dead. Once you activated the serum, it seemed like she got stronger instead of weaker and in a few seconds I couldn't pick up any of her thoughts." She answered, sounding annoyed that she didn't know. Grey nodded and looked at two pairs of genes. One belonged to the leader's sister and one chart belonged to the girl. There was a significant difference between the two, even more then it should be. There was only one way possible to establish the difference exactly. He pulled out the syringe of the exact same substance he had used on Maximum and looked at the seven-year-old girl.

"Dr. Grey. Did I do something wrong?" She asked backing away as he stepped toward her.

"No, of course not dear. I just need to test something on you." Grey answered and then he plucked the needle into the girl's elbow and pressed a small button activating the poisonous chemicals in Angel's bloodstream.

Twenty minutes later, the girl's usually tan skin was white as if she had taken a bath in a bag of flour. Her physical appearance looked weary and weak. Her eyes were glazed over and all of her body functions were shutting down like the serum was made to do, only in a shorter period of time. She exceeded all of the others', but still showed symptoms. Grey took out another syringe filled with clear liquid resembling H2O and pricked the nook of her calf with the needle. Her face instantly lost all signs of sickness and she visibly looked stronger. Grey wanted to know why Gunther Hagen was so interested in the other girl, Maximum. Maybe he was onto something. Grey walked out into the hallway to meet with his most advanced eraser.

"I need your team to bring in the youngest two of the flock and all of the clones." He ordered.

"And what are my orders sir?" He asked.

"Your orders are to bring Maximum to where our plan will take place." Grey replied.

"Wouldn't that damage the plan if she succeeds in stopping us?" He asked. Grey almost laughed at his naivety.

"You, your team, and Angel will let the three oldest meet up with her there and then attack. I want you to bring in Maximum and the one known as Fang. I thought those two were unimportant, but a recent report from an old run down Itex facility found has different information." Grey explained.

"When." He asked.

"You can head out now." Grey informed the hulking beast. Ari smiled a toothy grin.

**Anika: You didn't.**

**Aj: I did. Total cliffy! Oh, how I missed those. Oh and for the winner of last chapter's question, you chose…. ME! I'm so proud.**

**Anika: I curse you all! How dare you pick her!**

**Aj: Blah, Blah, Blah. Now for today's question of the chapter. Which would be a better name for a character with my personality in a book, Kris or Nicki? I'll tell you why I'm asking in the next chapter. I want seven reviews for it and long reviews count as more then one. Depends on how long it is for how many points it equals.**

**Anika: Also, in other questions. **

**Do you feel sorry for Dylan because he had to kill Regan in this story?**

**When should Max to forgive Fang?**

**Is Dylan evil or good?**

**How will Grey break Max if he manages to capture her? I'll see you guys' next chapter! –Anika.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Anika: VioletFangs, you really made my day. That was a LONG review. So I counted it as 5. Here is the next chapter.**

**Aj: Do I get to say anything?**

**Anika: No!**

"You're dead! How could you kill my mom?" I asked the bodies of the people whom we knew. Before they could answer me, the doors that were bolted shut flew open and in walked the flock, including Angel. The way they looked made me want to cry. Angel had burn marks all over her and looked like her usually tan skin was black from the ashes. Nudge's tongue was ripped out of her mouth and her neck was slit. Iggy's eyeballs were in backwards so that they were solid white and his neck had rope marks on it. Gazzy had eraser slashes going all around his body, the blood still showing. Dylan looked super pale, like he had no blood in his body left. He probably didn't. Fang was the worst. There was nothing wrong with him.

The problem was, if the entire flock and Dylan were gruesomely killed, then why was Fang perfectly fine. Tears were falling slowly like snow down my cheeks at their appearances. Why was Fang perfectly fine? Part of me knew that it was something bad and didn't want to know. The stubborn part of me wanted to know so that I could know if I should kick his ass or not. Fang stepped forward towards me and lifted my chin up so my eyes were looking directly into his.

"Hello Max." He greeted in a totally un-Fang like way. His voice sounded deeper and more civilized.

"What happened?" I snarled.

"They got into little _accidents_." He answered gesturing to the somewhat frozen flock.

"Accidents?" I questioned.

"Murder." He stated. "Grey was tired of fooling around. Angel came to her senses and left him. He gave all of us one more chance, but the clones. Flat out killed them. The flock all refused, but me. I chose the winning side and you failed everyone on the wrong side and caused all of this. You refused to join Grey and others' suffered. It's not like I ever cared about any of you though. You should have died your hair red if you wanted me to. I only care about myself. You could have chosen me, but you chose them and they died for it. You were frozen for eternity in the isolation tank." Fang usually didn't talk so much. Then, his eyes turned pitch black. There was no white, no dark brown, just black. I took a step back.

"You're. Not. Fang." I ground out. I pulled out my pocketknife that I kept with me at all times. Fang chuckled.

"You want to stab me. Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere and you're not going anywhere." He told me.

"Oh yeah," I asked. "Guess again." Then I stabbed the blade into my stomach. I only felt pain for a moment and it was more like my headache pain. I burst up from the wooden floor and hugged Fang around his neck sobbing into his shirt. He patted my back and comforted me and I could feel the hatred oozing off of Dylan. _I'm not going to break voice or whoever you are. I'm Maximum Ride, the unbreakable._ I told whoever kept me there mentally. Fang kissed my forehead and I actually felt like forgiving him.

I couldn't stay mad at him forever. Well, I could, but I didn't feel like staying mad at him forever. Why keep pushing him away repeatedly when the reason why I was angry with him was because he was trying to protect us. I would have done it if it meant keeping everyone safe. Sure, he was being all manly and macho like all stupid boys do thinking they're stronger then girls and thinking that I need protection, but it was still based on the better good for us. Deep, huh. I know, that's just the understanding person I am. It helps that I read his mind.

"I forgive you." I mumbled into his shirt. He raised my chin to look at his and I saw him smile. Nudge was smiling like an idiot along with Nudge 2 and Angel 2 while Dylan finally accepted that I would never feel that way about him. Both Iggy's and Gazzy's were arguing about some bet they made that we would get back together and then Angel soared into the house smiling and came up and hugged me. She told us that she destroyed RAVEN after she came out of her brainwashing and was sorry and we all lived happily ever after, never to be bothered again. The End.

If you seriously believed that last paragraph just happened then go and reread the Chronicles of Max and her merry band of mutants. This is what really happened. Sorry for tricking you there, but I'm mean. Right before I was going to tell Fang that I forgave him, the glass around us shattered and big hairy fur balls burst through the door. We all jumped up and got into fighting positions trying to cover each others' backs from the surrounding erasers around us when a voice spoke out.

"Sorry to ruin the moment freaks." Ari spat. I spun around and gaped at my dead twice half-brother. I bit my lip and made my eyes harden.

"Ari." I choked out while the rest of the flock dropped their stances slightly.

"Hi Maxie. Thought you got rid of me again six feet under, huh?" Then he wrapped a claw around my throat and dangled me off of the ground. I struggled for air and Fang tried in vain to get the deluxe refrigerator off of me.

"Ari. Don't you remember that you're on our side?" Nudge asked. My face was beginning to turn purple and I was losing consciousness from the lack of airflow. A fact Dylan and Fang were highly aware of and were punching with all their might. I felt like an idiot.

"I was never on _your_ side, freak. I was against my dear old daddy, Itex, and the school. Your on my enemy's side now which makes you my enemy as well." He snarled.

"We're not in Jeb's fan club either, bub." I wheezed. His eyes darted towards me.

"Oh Maxie, I almost forgot about you." He flung my almost limp body at the flat screen TV and sparks danced as I fell to the ground. I struggled to get up, but his boot smashed against my chest, breaking my ribs with a sickening crack. I felt him lift me by my arm as my eyelids were struggling to stay open and I swung my leg right where it would hurt him and he winced, but flung me over to another Eraser's arms right before consciousness left me.

I woke up hurting like hell, but not opening my eyes or moving at all so I could pretend I was still unconscious. I heard the whir of a helicopter so I knew that this was way bad. I could tell that I wasn't in the air though. My eyes snapped open and I saw that I was in what looked like an abandoned town. I stood up, despite my body's refusal and saw a HUGE onyx building that was five times the size of the empire state building. In purple letters across the side was the logo, RAVEN. Oh, great. I had to take them down alone. I used my raptor vision to zoom in on the helicopter that was approaching the building and in the open door were Fang's kcolf and Gazzy and Nudge. _You have one hour to save them and destroy RAVEN Maximum. Or your nightmare becomes a reality._

**Aj: Dun, dun, dun!**

**Anika: You have a sick little mind you know that?**

**Aj: [Shrugs] The winner of last chapter's question was, Kris! I actually kind of like that one better to. And for the other questions, Dylan is being shown a little sympathy. Max should forgive Fang soon, Dylan is good with an evil side that wants revenge, and Max will be broken by seeing her loved ones die. **

**Anika: Now onto this chapter's questions. Would you read an actual novel that Aj would write if it got published? One that wasn't on fan fiction?**

**2. Do you think that the nightmare that Aj created was too creepy for a twelve year old?**

**3. Were you mad at us for tricking you guys with that one paragraph where everything is happy and perfect?**

**4. Would Aj be good at creating horror movies?**

**5. What are your predictions on what will happen in this?**

**Aj: LONG author's note thanks to Anika. Remember that long reviews count for more then one review depending on how long it is. I require eight now. If it is longer then VioletFang's last one then the next chapter will be dedicated to you. See ya' next time! –Aj.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aj: VioletFangs, you beat your last review by eighteen words as you oh so subtly pointed out. Congratz! Now here is the chapter dedicated to VioletFangs. Oh, and thanks to pandaswithbazookas and violetfangs for supporting me in my possible horror movie career.**

**Anika: She has hope!**

**Aj: Shut up.**

Fang groaned and rubbed his swollen head as he sat up from the wooden floorboards of Max's mom's house. MAX! They took her, Gazzy, Nudge, and his kcolf. Crap. Fang bolted up and started coughing as dust billowed around him. Fang heard Iggy groan and then cuss from somewhere under the coffee table so he stood up shakily and unburied Iggy. Iggy listened for a heartbeat and recognized it as Fang's. He grunted and puffed his chest out so that he wouldn't seem weak in front of him.

"You okay?" Iggy asked. Fang nodded, but then realized that Iggy couldn't see it.

"Yeah. They got everyone else though. We have to help them now." Fang replied rushing to pack some stuff. Iggy rolled his eyes mockingly.

"Oh yeah, where are they then? We can't just go charging off like Max would without a plan or a slightest idea of where they actually are." Iggy stated. Fang stopped knowing that Iggy was right and absolutely hating it. How does Max always do this? Iggy sensed Fang's confusion and decided to step in.

"Fang calm down. WWMD?" Iggy asked. Fang thought for a moment replaying every single memory of her in his head. Her coming up with a plan. Her face stone cold fighting and making sure that everyone is holding up their own. Her reaction to seeing Fang again and then beating him up merciless. Seeing exactly what he had done to her, not being able to trust anyone even the ones she grew up in hell with. Her hustling Dylan an hour ago in pool without even having to play. Her just as she woke up from the first brain attack that he knew of in months and sobbing into his shirt. Fang knew that he had to do something that he didn't like to get information. He walked over to the phone, luckily still intact, and dialed _his_ number.

"Who are you calling?" Iggy asked, hearing the numbers being pressed.

"The grim reaper." Fang answered curtly. The ringing stopped and Fang heard shallow breaths on the other line.

"Oh goody. You're home." Fang greeted sarcastically.

"Fang?" A shaky voice asked.

"No, I'm his twin brother. Tooth."

"Why are you calling? What do you want?" The man asked.

"Relax, I just want some information. About RAVEN." Fang replied.

"Not over the phone. Come here to my house and I'll tell you all you want to know." He offered.

"How can I trust you?" Fang asked. "After all, you did kill me once."

"You can't!" Dr. Gunther Hagen yelled. Fang hung up and tapped the back of Iggy's hand.

"C'mon. We're going to the place I died." Fang told him.

"Fang. I know that you want info about where they are, but I don't know. Do you think he's going to just give you info about RAVEN out of the goodness of his heart? He did _kill_ you causing you to leave. If this kind of thing happens again, well I don't know if you care about the rest of us, but I know you care about Max. If you left all over again…"

"Iggy stop. I'm not leaving. I promise I'll always stick by you guys." Fang promised. He knew that Iggy didn't believe a word of it though. The two took off and soared to Miami. They could practically taste all of the salt water in the air. Within a half hour they skidded onto death's front porch. Fang expected a dart to come out of nowhere, but nothing happened. This only made Fang more paranoid and unsure. A shadow of a man appeared in front of them and they saw the man who killed Fang in the flesh. Good times you know.

"Hello Fang. Hello Iggy. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I want to bring RAVEN down as well. You want information, here it is. Go ahead, sit." He greeted. Fang and Iggy stood standing. For all they knew, shackles could come out of the armrests.

"Very well then. RAVEN is going to make a mutant army of genetically engineered bird children, much like yourself."

"I thought Itex wiped them all out." Iggy stated.

"RAVEN has been making more. They see your species as the best because of how successful Angel was. They want control of your entire flock. They tried brainwashing both Maximum and you," Gunther Hagen gestured to Iggy although it was lost on him.

"They are exterminating your kcolf as you call it Fang and at this moment are working on breaking both of the younger two so that they can brainwash them. They brainwash your kind by hooking you up to a machine that provides soothing to the mind sound waves telling you things in your mind RAVEN's message. Then they supply you with an item shortly afterwards that has a miniature version of this machine that projects the sound waves only hearable to the person it was designed for so that you are still under their control. The only way to break them out of it is to burn the object and the machine inside of it." He explained.

"So how does this apply to Angel?" Fang asked.

"Think Fang, what has Angel had in her possession ever since she started acting unlike herself." Fang guiltily thought about Total, but reminded himself that she got a little creepy before him. That was a relief for sure because Fang was not in a dog barbecue mood. Fang remembered about when Angel got her mind control powers. Right after she got Celeste.

"Celeste." Iggy realized before Fang could say it.

"So we have to burn the bear. Save Gazzy, Nudge, and the clones. Where does Max fit in all of this?" Fang asked.

"They are testing Maximum because they couldn't break her." Gunther Hagen answered.

"Where's Dylan then?" Iggy asked.

"He was lying when he said that the one he was based off of died in a car crash. They died in an explosion. They worked for Itex as a…"

"Sniper." Fang finished remembering Max's suicide sniper.

"Correct. We heard about you, Fang, and what power you would possess soon so we took a sample of Devin's DNA and made Dylan to replace you. Unfortunately, Regan's death hit him pretty hard…"

"Whose Regan?" Iggy asked.

"Fang's perfect other half. When we decided that Fang was too dangerous to keep alive, we saw no use for her and Dylan disposed of her after a few months of persuasion. RAVEN found Dylan and promised him that if he agreed to help them break the flock members and worked as a double agent that they would bring her back like they brought Ari back. RAVEN only truly cares about recruiting you and Maximum because you two would be excellent weapons. Their biggest headquarters is twenty minutes by your standards West at Catalina Island." Hagen explained.

"You keep mentioning something about me being dangerous. Care to explain?" Fang growled.

"If I must. You will be gaining a new power soon that can absorb people's life essences and trapping them into a deep comatose full of nightmares. We have a reason to believe that you will be the one to kill Maximum Ride."

**Aj: Cliffy! I'm the King of Cliffy's! All hail King me!**

**Anika: You're a girl though.**

**Aj: Yeah, but queen sounds too girly and is second to the king.**

**Anika: How about you're the dictator.**

**Aj: Okay. Now for Answers. You guys would read my book. Anika was being a total woos by obsessing over my nightmares. You weren't mad at us for the trick. Sam was too lazy to write a long review. I would be good at writing horror movies. **

**Anika: The questions are: What is your worst nightmare? (Optional)**

**Do you hate the whole global warming issue in the books?**

**Do you think Fang will betray the flock in this story?**

**What other series do you like besides Maximum Ride?**

**What ideas do you want me to consider for this story?**

**Aj: That's it for now! Review and since I don't have a lot of homework, if the reviews are long enough I might post again today! You have to REALLY want it though! –Aj.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Anika: Sorry for not updating yesterday. Aj wanted to torture VioletFangs.**

**Aj: I did no such thing!**

**Anika: Didn't you say, and I quote, "I have no homework tonight, but I want to torture VioletFangs. And I'm the dictator of cliffys so you have to listen to me."**

**Aj: Well you're not supposed to tell! Don't hurt me or you won't know how this story ends! **

Ella. Ari. Sam. Lissa. Brigid. John Abate. J.J. The Mac guy. Tessa. The little girl from the institute that we freed. They all suffered. Bloody, gruesome, painful deaths. All because of us…because of me. I let them get involved with us and they paid the price. Now, as the final battle was taking place, I wanted to feel guilty. I felt guilty all right, but not for the right reasons. I felt guilty because I didn't feel guilty. Does that make sense or is it just me?

I kept hearing them from my nightmare. Taunting me, threatening me, scaring me, blaming me, and worse, making me feel even more alone. I know that I shouldn't feel that way, but it was how I truly felt. No matter how many people that I cared about were around me, I was always alone. Lately, I could only trust myself. Fang left us. Iggy was even more angsty then normal because of his sight. My mom trusted Jeb and barely spoke to me since Ella died. Gazzy depended really on Iggy and Angel, he was constantly annoying me to try and find a way to bring her back. Nudge was starting to fight me more and more every day about a normal life with school and stuff that makes me want to regurgitate.

Why am I thinking about this now though? Why did I suddenly feel this way as soon as I got here? I looked up and saw the answer. There was a machine on top of the RAVEN skyscraper and with my raptor vision I could see in black print were the words, **Mood Modificator. Patented to RAVEN industries.** They were trying to change the way I feel and mess with my head to slow me down. This was the final battle though and I wouldn't let them screw me up. I really did feel guilty about those people dying and I wasn't alone. I would have to keep reminding myself that so they wouldn't win. If you didn't know already or are just really dull, I'm a sore loser. Especially to a boy, so Grey was going down.

"Max!" I heard a familiar voice call. I spun around and saw Dylan running towards me. Great, just great. Note my impeccable sarcasm. I would need all of the help I could get though. Even if that meant having to team up with Dylan. I wished that anyone else was here to help me, but they weren't. Who knows what had happened to the others. Fang and Iggy could be at that RAVEN building where I first met Grey. They could be at the one where Fang met the kcolf as he keeps insisting. What a stupid name. That might just be my anger for Fang though. They could be in a totally unknown branch.

"Do you know anything about this building?" I asked acknowledging him. He nodded a little scared. This was from the boy who fainted like a moron when he found out what that serum would do to me though.

"It messes with your head. This abandoned town is more confusing then the labyrinth. It will try to separate us and confuse us and has Grey's goons all over the place." Dylan explained.

"Sounds simple. This is from the guy who had no security in the other branches." I muttered looking at how many stories it was and that I only had fifty-eight minutes by my watch. Not to mention how crazy this town looked. Perfect.

"Well I'm glad to see you're being optimistic as usual. Gazzy, Nudge, and Fang's flock…"

"Kcolf." I interrupted.

"Whatever," He continued. "They're on the fifteenth floor. You need to absorb my powers though so you're strong enough to beat Grey and Angel."

"And why do I need to do that?" I asked with my hands on my hips, giving him my trademark glare.

"You only get a sliver of the ultimate original power by absorbing them. Angel would be able to beat you unless you had more powers that she wouldn't know about." He explained. I bit my lip in thought. I had to get my baby back. Was Dylan trustable though? You know those crazy life or death situations that me being the leader have to make? Let me just tell you this firsthand, the suck.

"And I'm supposed to trust you because…" He grabbed me by my elbows and kissed me hard on the lips. My eyes popped wide open and in an instant my knee popped up and he went down groaning. I stomped on him, most likely cracking or breaking his ribs. He shrieked like a little girl.

"Oh don't be a baby. I'll never trust you and I'm not absorbing any powers!" I seethed. He smirked, blood staining his too perfect brilliant white teeth.

"You just did. Think of a kiss, as an energy flow. Anyone kisses you and a sliver of their powers breaks off. You're getting closer and closer to becoming breakable. With each new power you get, the more of yourself you lose. Why do you think Jeb programmed the others to get more powers then you? Grey injected you with a power enhancer that gave you that power so you could become his little mind puppet just like Angel. The second in command in his army, under Angel," He explained happily. "And best of all, he'll bring Regan back to life."

"Wait, so you were faking the whole in love with me thing so you could get her back?" I asked, partially hiding the hope in my voice that I wouldn't be stuck with that, well I'll just say jerk for younger readers out there.

"Not entirely. I like you both the same amount, but you're too abusive." He choked out, smirking. I kicked his head and he was out like a light bulb. I think he's still alive and I didn't snap his neck. Oh god, he was right. With every power I collected, the more of my soul I lose. Shit! I began to run as fast as I could, which was VERY fast, through this maze of a town to get to the building. Dylan said it was like the labyrinth. Well, I sure hope not. I saw that movie when I was eleven at the E-shaped house and let me tell you firsthand, the eighty's was a SCARY time. There was WAY too much freaking singing that I wanted to rip my ears off. And it was from a guy in tights! And a cape!

Well, so far there were no voices. That meant no singing. I breathed a sigh of relief. If there had been singing then I would probably just have given in and broken. I know, all of you out there are thinking, _you were hacked and slashed, broken and bruised, mentally and physically tortured, given brain attacks at the highest level, given horrible nightmares, and that's just a recap of the past 6 days and you would break under a little singing?_ Well, like I told you, my soul was crumbling. Plus, a dud in tights singing would make everyone scream and go into the fetal position. While I passed a burnt down antique store, a voice came from behind me.

"Hi Max!" Angel greeted with a herd of about thirty erasers behind her. "Are you going to give in the easy way or the hard way?"

**Aj: Me love me some cliffys!**

**Anika: Would you be Aj without cliffys?**

**Aj: Nope! Oh and I'm so happy! I just got subscribed too on my youtube account! Thank you Santa!**

**Anika: Apparently I wasn't good enough to share the youtube account with her.**

**Aj: You cried during the ORIGINAL 80's version of Nightmare on Elm Street. The one with the crappy clothes and hairstyles!**

**Anika: Tears of joy. Answers: Yes, most people hate the global warming thing. Most people think Fang will betray the flock. I'm not going to tell you if he will, but he will NOT leave the flock again. Just thought I'd clear that up because I'm not cliché. **

**Aj: Questions: Who is a better horror movie villain? Jason Voorhees or Freddy Krueger!**

**How many chapters do you want me to make this?**

**Do you think that the Protectors series was disappointing in the Maximum Ride series?**

**Who is scarier? Justin Bieber with Miley Cyrus singing a duet or Robert Patterson with his shirt off? Both is NOT an answer!**

**Do you want to kill me for having Dylan kiss Max? All ANIKA'S IDEA NOT MINE! SHE wrote that part! Bye! –Aj.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aj: So I decided to update again and I want to thank Elegrabea for your suggestions. My friend, John, wanted me to have Max get captured at the end and since I owed him for helping Anika while I was incapacitated I had to put it and some of his other ideas in here like Fang getting captured too. The driving force is still saving Angel, but now they are testing her by taking Gazzy and Nudge as well. Also, she has not moved on from Fang, but she doesn't trust him so she's trying to keep him far away. The clones I wanted to have a bigger part in this, but they don't really interact with Max as much as they do with Fang and he trusts them because if they wanted to try anything they would have when he was trapped and I imagined that Max would have told him about Max 2 turning good after Germany when they were swapping stories. They are also still alive, but Grey is planning on killing them. Max is a little OOC because as I explained in the last chapter every time she absorbs a power she starts acting less and less like herself. I think the OOC ness began after she absorbed Angel's powers accidentally so it was meant to be like that and I've been trying to not focus on her power a lot because I didn't want it to be Mary-sue like, but they are going to try and get rid of it because Grey injected her with it. [Takes a deep breath.]**

**Anika: Geez Nudge, anything else you want to say?**

**Aj: I hate you. **

_Previously: "Hi Max." Angel greeted with a herd of about thirty erasers behind her. "Are you going to give in the easy way or the hard way?"_

"Angel! Listen to me this isn't you!" I pleaded with her. Her eyes remained dull and emotionless. It hurt every fiber in my being. Every strand of DNA that I was programmed with and born with. Every second I looked at her, flashes of memory spiraled through my brain. When she kicked me out of the flock. How she looked at me at Gunther Hagen's after she betrayed us. Her seemingly endless stream of trying to take over the flock and for two days succeeding. Her pointing the gun at me, not even caring if she murdered me in cold blood. Her about to slit Iggy's neck and then stab me. Where was Angel? Was she even fighting anymore? Or did she lose herself completely? The latter was NOT an option.

"How would you know Max? You and Fang were making cow eyes at each other for a year before he ditched us. You didn't care about us." She raised her voice slightly at the end.

"Oh really? You were on the verge of _mind controlling_ Fang and I to get together if we hadn't when we did. And if memory serves me right, who was about to _slit_ _Iggy's throat_ a month ago. You or me?" I reasoned smugly. Her eyes were filled with bloodlust. She didn't even think to send the erasers after me because of it. She full on lunged at me. I winced as I popped my knee out where her chest was coming at me and she dropped to the cracked pavement.

"You'll pay for that Maximum." She growled, seeming like a full on demon.

"Angel. Stop yourself for a minute and think of what you're actually doing," I ordered in my no nonsense tone. My hands were placed firmly on my hips as if I were scolding her for not cleaning her room in the good ol' days before she was kidnapped.

"You are about to_ kill_ me. Who basically raised you? Me. Who turned you into a little demon that has no problem in murdering your family just to kill millions of more innocent and not so innocent people? Grey. What do _you_ want? Not what he turned you into, what you used to be a year ago."

"Max. I'm sorry." She apologized dropping her arms and looking about to cry. She ran up to me and wrapped her little arms around my waist. I kneeled down and hugged her back and she buried her face into my shoulder.

"You really are pathetic." Angel whispered in my ear. My eyes popped open and before I could do anything she kicked my neck making it slam backwards into the concrete. I probably got whiplash. Her fists flew (not literally) to my face, slamming down with a ground splitting impact. I was getting dizzier and dizzier with each punch to my head. I tried to spin around onto my hands, but a furry paw pushed me down. Angel spun to face the eraser.

"She's my kill." She ground out through her teeth. While she was distracted though, my legs clasped around hers and I twisted so she fell flat on her face. I then rolled onto my feet and got into a defensive position. There was no way I would fight my baby. Ever. I wouldn't let her kill me though. She flashed her black eyes at me and I flew into a nearby building. You know how it looks really cool on TV where the wall crumbles underneath them from the impact, but they hardly look affected. Well, it's a lot different in real life. I was struggling to breath, but it felt like I couldn't. I think my lungs were damaged in the impact. My face was red and I was getting mucho lightheaded.

What was a bird girl to do in these situations? Well, in my experience I fight until the light leaves your eyes, but I was like super glued to this wall because of Angel's telekinesis. Her light footsteps pounded against the damaged pavement as she came in for the kill. A grin was spread across her face as she thought about my utter demise. When had I ever given up hope though? Well, a few times, but I NEVER let it show. I was always strong to help every one around me, but this time there was no one here to see my act of bravery. I was entirely alone, but I wouldn't let my baby be trapped like _that_ forever. It killed me that she was like that for this long.

I refused to use Grey's _Christmas gift_ to fight against her though. I would just be doing what he wants and for those of you who know me, I do not do what people want me to do. It would mean that I couldn't save anyone though if I didn't use them. I wouldn't wait for anyone to come and save me though. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm usually in distress, never a damsel. I would get out of this like I used to before. When Ari was trying to kill us with his parade of misfit toys. Think Max, think. What would you do? I held in a grin and broke all of my mind barriers so that Angel would be able to read my mind.

She literally looked confused and suspicious as to why I did that. It was exactly what I wanted. I waited patiently as she rifled through my thoughts so that she would be less cautious. I made sure that she couldn't read my plan though. One…two…NOW! I shrieked bloody murder mentally loud enough that I was giving myself a headache. She whimpered and lost her concentration as she covered her ears. I dropped to the ground on my feet and grimaced as I felt the pain in my lungs. She was a violent little girl! I would be so proud if she had hurt the bad guy and not me.

I heard powerful flapping above me and my head shot up. Fang and Iggy were descending down to our mini battle. I inwardly smiled at the thought that they were all right and that I had back up. I couldn't do this without them. They skidded on to the ground and then came running towards me. It had to be urgent if Fang was actually showing emotion.

"Max!" Iggy yelled as erasers encircled them, surrounding us all.

"It's Celeste! We have to burn Angel's bear to get her back." He told me, but then realized all of the breathing.

"About thirty erasers surrounding us on all sides. They're about eight feet taller then us and six feet wider. Their weakness is that they only listen to Angel." I informed him so quietly that I couldn't even hear myself. I knew that Iggy did though, because he nodded.

"Fang, Iggy, you fight all the erasers you can and I'll burn the bear if Iggy can supply a fire." I ordered. Iggy grinned and then handed me a raisen.

"Smash it on the ground and get out of the way. It'll make a three feet by three feet fire. Just big enough to burn Celeste." He instructed.

"Got it. Be careful you guys."

"You too." Fang said. They ran off to the outer ring of the circle where the erasers had pretty much made a wall and I looked to the dead center to see Angel. The fight for Angel had begun.

**Anika: No major cliffy?**

**Aj: I'm slowing the pace down a bit. Answers: Freddy Krueger. (I totally agree!) Not too long, but long enough. TFW was really only the disappointment. Tie. Kill Dylan either way.**

**Anika: So for the past few chapters we've been giving you all five questions to answer, but this time we want you to ask US five questions. If you want it to be specifically Aj or me say so on the question. Those who do this will get a virtual cookie!**

**Aj: Also in your review tell us what you like most and what you like least about this story so far. We are listening! See ya' tomorrow! –Aj.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aj: Sorry for posting so late, but I had to have dinner with my grandparents and Uncle. Guess what! My mom took me to the doctor's office to check and make sure that I was perfectly fine from the car accident I was in and when I asked the dude why, he said, and I quote, "Some people have expired because of hitting their head in accidents if procedures aren't taken." When he said expired I immediately thought of Maximum Ride. So this was how our appointment went. I was in an uncooperative mood.**

**Doctor Doofus: So my files show that you were coming home from soccer practice. Is that right young lady?"**

**Me: It's a little uncomfortable that you know where I was. Are you a stalker? Don't tell my mom my math grade okay.**

**Doctor Doofus: If you answer the question I'll give you a lollipop.**

**Me: Ooh! A lollipop! What am I five freaking years old?**

**Doctor Doofus: I would expect this behavior from a boy, but since you're a girl I would expect you to be cooperative. Tell you what; I have a lip-gloss here that my daughter didn't use that was left over from her sleepover. If you answer the question I'll give it to you.**

**Me: No I wasn't coming home from soccer. I was coming from ballet where the other girls and me just sat around doing each other's makeup and talking about boys.**

**Doctor Doofus: Really? I'll just change that…"**

**Me: No you idiot! I'm out of here.**

**Now that my rant is over here is the chapter.**

Grey was looking out from his fifteenth floor window in his final setting. For years he had been planning this moment. The entire flock under his control. Other corporations had been trying to kill the six who could be the deciding factor in this war. Angel was the most impressive out of his work. He had just gone down to the school in Death Valley and requested to see the six year old. At first, they refused, but once he persuaded them with some of his money he was permitted access. There he looked at her vitals and realized that with the proper serum she could be his genera in the war over the earth.

Grey injected the unconscious girl with his serum and her powers soon began sprouting like weeds. He then hooked her up to a brainwave monitor and discovered that her breaking point was the girl, Maximum Ride. He put an EKG monitor over her third eye, as the spot on her forehead is also known as, and programmed that scene of her leader being killed and it being the girl's entire fault. He was able to control her from there easily. Ironic how now she was actually trying to kill Maximum at this very moment. Grey chuckled at this thought.

He spun on his heel and approached the cage next to him. Inside was a small scowling child with a blonde cowlick and dangerous blue eyes. The flock called him, _The Gasman_. Grey found that name absurd. Why would someone find pride in a digestion problem? Grey would fix that as soon as he broke the boy. Unlike scientists at the school, Grey liked to think of these miracles as better then people. After all, Grey was one of the miracles.

Grey remembered how a month ago he grafted wings onto himself. It was excruciatingly painful, but it was worth it to be able to soar beyond man's reach. Others who have tried to reason with the group of six recombinant mutants were missing one vital advantage. Grey was like them. The others thought of the mutants as different, but Grey knew how they felt. This was the key point in reasoning with the African American member of the family.

He had broken her much easier then he had broken Angel. He had promised her that he would let her go to a school for normal people if she helped him. It was not technically a lie. Soon, every normal person would have wings so she would be normal. The part he had lied about was that none of the flock would get hurt even if they opposed him. Grey wasn't planning on any of the flock opposing him, but if they held out like Maximum he couldn't waste his time and money on recruiting them. He would dispose of them. The African American girl wouldn't care anymore though. She was on Grey's side now.

"What did you do to Nudge?" The boy asked, putting on a mask of bravery. Grey guessed that the boy's leader taught him how to do that.

"I did not harm her. It would not benefit me if I did seeing as she found reason and joined my cause." Grey explained, his British accent suave as usual. The young boy looked outraged and shocked.

"Liar!" He accused.

"If you wish I could prove it." Grey offered. The boy nodded hesitantly and Grey clapped his hands. Monique, as Grey wished to address her, walked in smoothly and stepped by Grey's side. The boy looked hurt, physically and mentally. Monique smirked at the nine year old and twirled in her purple dress.

"You could join her if you wish. No danger, food and shelter always at your disposal, clean clothes and people that won't desert you…" grey trailed off temptingly. They boy growled low in his throat.

"I'll never betray the flock you son of a…"

"Now, now. No need for profanity. I'm sure that you're sister wouldn't appreciate it." Grey interrupted. The boy was about to respond when a blonde haired girl in a purple dress was dragged out looking frightened. Monique took out a pocketknife and swiftly scraped Angel's stomach. Angel let out a whimper of pain and the boy struggled to get out of his dog crate. Grey smiled at the attempt. Everything was falling into plan.

"I could keep slashing your sister until she bleeds to death or you could join me."

"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt anyone who works for you." The boy countered.

"Angel here has broken out of the control I had on her. I have no use for her if it could happen again." Grey lied like a swindler. The boy sulked and a tear ran down his face at his failure.

"You win. Just let her go and I'll join you." Grey smiled crookedly at his deal and nodded to Monique to put the pocketknife away. She flicked it shut and repositioned the hair clip Grey had given her. The guards released the small girl and she took off running.

"Guards, Monique, would you be so kind to escort this young man to our _allegiance room_?" Grey asked. They nodded robotically and lightening quickly scooped him out of the crate. If only the boy knew that he had given up his control to save Angel 2 and not his actual sister.

**Aj: The ending was hilarious to me! Now Answers!**

**VIOLETFANGS**

**What do you like to see in the reviews you get?**

**Aj: I like to see funny long reviews.**

**Anika: I like to see what people thought of the chapter.**

**If you were to die right now what would your tombstone say?**

**Anika: Mine would say loving daughter, friend, and bright student.**

**Aj: Who have you been talking to? Who's going to kill me? [Runs away screaming that I'll never die]**

**While write novels, do you ever base characters on yourself?**

**Aj: Yup! Who wouldn't enjoy my personality in a character?**

**Anika: Only if I can't think of more complex character personalities.**

**What is your favorite sound to fall asleep to?**

**Anika: Peace and quiet.**

**Aj: The sound of my mom yelling at me mixed in with waves crashing onto the beach. Yeah, I'm deep.**

**WAY too disturbing for me to answer!**

**PANDASWITHBAZOOKAS**

**Do you improvise when writing or are you more organized.**

**Both: We improvise.**

**If you could kill Justin Bieber or Hannah Monatana which would it be?**

**Anika: HOW dare you ask that? They are both awesome and inspirational!**

**Aj: If Anika isn't an option it would be HM because as soon as JB hits puberty he'll be unpopular.**

**If you can change one thing about the world what would it be?**

**Anika: I would have world peace.**

**Aj: Mine isn't cliché like Anika's. I would have kids in charge with me in supreme command. If you want to be my second in command tell me in your reviews!**

**Who has it harder? Oldest youngest or middle child?**

**Anika: Oldest because of annoying siblings.**

**Aj: Neither. Twins have it hardest because in third grade Kyle grew his hair out as long as mine so everyone thought we were each other.**

**What school subject do you like/hate the most.**

**Anika: Hate: PE.**

**Like: Math.**

**Aj: Hate: MATH MATH MATH MATH MATH MATH! [shocker]**

**Like: Tie between Language Arts (My teacher is super funny.) and History (Learning about wars and World Domiation)**

**Anika: So this time ask us three questions because that took a while and our question to you is, who is the best villain in Maximum Ride? Jeb and the whitecoats,(Sounds like a band) Itex, The Director, The Uber Director, Mr Chuey, Dr. Gunther Hagen, or Grey. Next chapter the climax of this story. See ya' next time! –Anika.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Aj: I am so MAD!**

**Anika: She's sick on Christmas Break and she has to go to her cousin's house that try to make her act like a girly girl, "cute", obedient child.**

**Aj: I tried to go to my friend's house in New York again like I did for Thanksgiving, but my parents got so mad at me that they're sending me there as a last resort to turn me into all of the above. NO WORLD DOMINATION PLANNING! Worse, Anika gets to stay home. Unfairness!**

Angel's cold eyes bore into mine. The sound of fighting surrounded us from Fang, Iggy, and the erasers. It was just her and me. She pulled Celeste out from her jean jacket and dropped it in front of her. Angel then stepped in front of the bear and scowled at me. I knew that to get to the bear I would have to go through Angel. Fun.

"C'mon Max. Don't be spineless and pathetic like usual. Try to beat me. Oh wait, you can't anymore. I'm more powerful then you could ever dream." She mocked. I knew what she was doing too. She was trying to get me angry so that my emotions would mess up my fighting. I did this with Ari all the time back before the whole global warming thing started and the erasers weren't retired.

"I know what you're doing Angel," I told her while we circled each other. "And it's not going to work. I'm going to win and you are going to go back to normal."

"Oh. And why is that?" She asked.

"I'm Maximum Ride." I answered and then I threw a punch to her gut. She staggered back behind the bear and I slid onto the gravel and lunged for Celeste. Angel saw what I was doing and threw me telepathically ten feet into the air. My feet were dangling above the ground and I was squirming to be free. She was laughing sardonically at my struggles.

"Face it Max. You never had a chance. We were destined to fight right here, right now. And I was destined to win." She taunted.

"You know, I've never believed in that destiny crap. I'm not about to start now." I argued. Then I kicked my combat boot into her face and she lost her concentration. I landed on the ground on my feet and stood up. I could be part cat! She glared at me and we went back to beating the crap out of each other for a teddy bear. When you think of it that way, it's a little funny.

She tried to roundhouse kick me, but I caught her ankle and flipped her onto her butt getting her purple dress all dirty as she realized she landed in a puddle. She screeched and lunged for my neck. I ducked and she flew over my head. That gave me enough time to run for Celeste. I ran full speed towards the dirty teddy bear when Angel flung me to the ground by pulling my hair back. Man she was annoying!

She came towards me and I threw my foot out and knocked her away. At this rate I would never get Celeste and burn her to get Angel back. This was a strange, strange day. Stranger then usual I mean. Angel managed to roll to her hands and popped off of the ground. Then she looked straight at where Iggy was fighting. Oh no, she wouldn't. Would she?

"Iggy!" She yelled. He turned his face to where he heard her voice.

"Come and help me kill Max." She ordered. He got a confused look on his face, but then started running at me. I hated Angel right now. Well not Angel exactly, but how she was acting. Iggy threw a punch at my jaw and I swerved back to avoid it. I then grabbed his wrist and spun him around. I brought my foot up and kicked him to the ground, but Angel went behind me while I was focusing on getting Iggy off of me and pushed me onto the ground. She brought her foot up and stomped on my already aching lungs. I grimaced as the pain set in, but remembered my motto that Jeb had told me when I was little. _Pain is just a message._

I kicked my feet out and knocked her to the ground. I then kicked her in the side, not hard enough to hurt her, but not light enough so that she would immediately jump up. Iggy sat up looking confused and then shot me an apologetic look in my general direction. He then went back to helping Fang fight all of the erasers. They had taken down about five so these guys must be pretty hard to beat. I bolted towards Celeste, yet again, but this time my hand closed around the mangy fur. I picked up the raison and then stomped on it. Before it burst into flames like Iggy said it would I jumped back four feet. Angel screeched and soon every eraser was charging at me. I quickly threw the bear into the flames and they ate it up hungrily.

Angel screamed louder then I had ever heard her scream and fell onto the ground, writhing in pain. Fang, Iggy, and I all winced at the noise and the fact that Angel was in pain. We had to stop ourselves from trying to help her though, no matter how much we wanted to. She stopped and lay very still for a moment, but then her eyes opened and they glowed bright with happiness when she saw me. She ran over to me and threw her arms around me sobbing. _Oh Max, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I promise!_ She said in my head. After this incident with Angel ten minutes ago I wasn't sure how to react, but I found myself leaning down and hugging her and you know what, she didn't try anything. Angel was back to normal.

"We only have fifty minutes to save the rest of the flock and the kcolf." I said as I glanced up at the building.

"It won't be easy," Angel told us sadly. "Grey put up a bunch of mind tricks to make sure we wouldn't get there in time and to break us. On the fifteenth floor Grey is going to launch his formula into the sky that will spread all over the Earth and either kill everyone or turn them into avian Americans like us. If we stop him, we save the world, again." Angel explained to me. I glanced at Iggy and Fang who were still fighting the erasers. I looked at her and she nodded to me.

"You are all going to drop dead." She told the erasers. Immediately the choked and fell, vibrating the ground. Iggy had a smug grin on his face.

"That's what you get when you fight me." He boasted proudly.

"Yeah you keep thinking that Iggy. C'mon let's go into Grey's evil lair and kick his butt." I told them. They nodded happily and we all walked through the doorway into the place that I had a bad feeling one of us wouldn't walk out of.

**Aj: I love foreshadowing!**

**Anika: I can't wait until you go to our cousin's. Maybe you'll turn out like me.**

**Aj: How DARE you!**

**Answers:**

**VIOLETFANGS**

**When and where do you want to die?**

**Anika: I would want to die about seventy years from now surrounded by my family. Besides Aj, I want her as far away from me as possible.**

**Aj: WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO! If you're planning on killing me then you won't know the end to this!**

**If you had to kill either Iggy or Fang which would you kill and how?**

**Anika: I would kill Iggy by hiring Aj to kill him in a creative way.**

**Aj: I would kill Fang (Because he left the flock.) by kidnapping Max and then telling him that if he didn't kill himself I would kill her. That way I don't get in trouble.**

**Favorite childhood toy?**

**Anika: When I was eight I loved to play with dolls.**

**Aj: When I was seven my favorite toy was my Swiss army knife. I would hack off all of Anika's dolls heads, hair, and other body parts.**

**Anika: That was you!**

**PandaswithBazookas**

**What gives you writing inspiration?**

**Anika: TV and you tube videos.**

**Aj: My messed up brain.**

**What's better, a paranoid potato or a cat with eyebrows?**

**Anika: A cat with eyebrows.**

**Aj: A paranoid potato because it's funner to eat if it's paranoid.**

**What was your dream job when you were little?**

**Aj: Umm… a spy. He He.**

**Anika: Liar! Hers was a princess.**

**Aj: They had power and I liked the queen from Alice and Wonderland. And I was six!**

**Anika: Suurrreee. Mine was a movie star.**

**Aj: Now for your question. What would you rather watch? All three High School Musicals or the new Justin Bieber movie coming out? Remember to ask me three questions in your review.**

**Oh and I reread the comments from chapter 16 and I saw PandaswithBazooka's comment. How dare you imply that I go on killing streaks! I'm sending my army after you! Meet Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Ash, Pinhead, Chucky, and the hook man! After her my mionions! –Aj.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aj: PandaswithBazookas, do you honestly think I don't have an endless supply of minions? I have trillions of horror movie icon clones at my disposal, the minions from despicable me, and Mary and Gary Stus. And I also have all of Anika's HM/MC, JB, Jonas Brothers, HSM, and educational cd's and movies. Nemesis, goddess of revenge and Hades god of death (My favorite besides Eris and Nemesis.) and every one on the dark side on my side along with Chuck e' cheese! Beat that! Plus, I'm eviler!**

**Anika: Now that her rant is done let's get on with the chapter.**

All of the emotions from Fang ditching the flock started flowing back to me as soon as the door closed behind me. Iggy also looked affected, but Fang and Angel looked perfectly fine. I walked ahead of Fang with my arms crossed and a scowl clearly planted on my face. Fang looked confused for a moment, but then grabbed my shoulder causing me to face him. My hatred flared out of control and I could tell that he saw it in my eyes.

"What is wrong?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know. I'm forced to let you help us when any second you could ditch us or betray us. We're just supposed to forgive you? I'll never be able to trust you ever again Fang." I seethed. Angel put her hand in mine trying to calm me down, but I pulled away from it.

"I thought we were passed this Max." He said cautiously. He knew that I could take him down in an instant. He knew that I knew that he knew that I knew it too.

"Well you thought wrong. If you want to cry about it go run to mommy…oh wait, your mom was a sixteen year old slut who sold you to the school." I knew that I went way too far on that one. His eyes showed it too. Instead of getting the strong, _wring her neck vibes_, I got even stronger, _murder her and burn the remains,_ vibes. Some part in me just couldn't apologize. It was like every bit of anger I had ever had was mixed into one and put inside me now.

Fang's fists were clenched, but he didn't punch me. He simply walked down the hallway away from me.

"Going to ditch us again, are we?" Iggy mockingly asked.

"Fang, no!" Angel ordered. He stopped dead in his tracks, not that he had a choice when dealing with Angel.

"It's not them saying this. I mean it is them, but it's not _them_?" Angel tried in vain to explain. His eyebrow raised half an inch urging her to explain.

"Remember how I told you guys that Grey was capable with messing with our minds? He has this big machine on the roof that can mess with our emotions, personal thoughts, what we see, and more." She explained.

"Sorry to disappoint you Angel, but I _can't_ see. I'm just the useless groupie who you guys carry around on a leash like a dog out of pity." Iggy scowled at the general direction of the seven year old.

"I'm sorry Iggy." Angel squeaked out, eyes starting to tear up.

"Oh you're _sorry_. Sorry doesn't cut it. I'm never going to see again and there's nothing you can do about it ever. Not even your unfair amount of powers can bring it back. And the only good thing in my life was killed because Max was too much of a pathetic wimp who lies to us all of the time and couldn't save Ella." Iggy yelled at Angel and me. I slugged him in the jaw.

"Iggy you act as if you are the only good one around here. You just mope around and feel sorry for yourself and blame all of us because you don't have enough guts or brains to realize that you can't go around blaming the people who _care_ about you!" I yelled at him.

"How do we snap them out of it?" Fang asked Angel.

"So far, all I've got is that we remind them of things they like so that the anger goes away. If that doesn't work then we just drag them to the next floor and see what Grey throws at us." Angel answered unsure.

"How come we aren't affected?" He asked.

"Well you're so good at hiding emotions that I guess it doesn't affect you. For me I'm guessing because I can block it out with all of my powers." Angel stumbled. Iggy was trying to hit me, but I wasn't going easy on him. Angel put herself between Iggy and me and then she looked at him as if she was concentrating. His eyes glazed over so I guess she was showing him a mental image of something. His scowl broke out into a grin.

"Beach bunnies," He mumbled dreamily. "Thanks Ange. Sorry about you know." She smiled and I glared at him.

"Beach bunnies? How much of a sexist pig can you get?" I yelled at him.

"So I guess she's still angry at everything." He announced obviously. I gave him a _no duh_ look, but it was wasted on him.

Fang grabbed my elbow and turned me to face him. I scowled, but then he did the surprising. He kissed me. My eyes popped like dinner plates and I struggled as the anger was flowing through me, but then it started flowing out. Really weird if you ask me. I let him kiss me, but then remembered what I said about his mom. That was way too far, even for our fights. That could have caused a fight as big as the one about Ari, yet he was kissing me. Am I the only one confused here because if you are too please let me know.

I pulled away and got ready to say the '_s' word_.

"Fang, I'm really sorry about your mom and what I said. I honestly didn't mean it." I apologized. Wow, that was the third time in my life I had ever apologized. It honestly felt like I was going to get a new record.

"It's okay." He told me. Iggy snickered and quietly hummed the sitting I a tree song. I spun around and scowled at him and he knew it somehow and shut up. Smart boy.

"Let's get to the second floor. We don't want it to start up again." I suggested. They nodded and we walked all along the floor until we saw a staircase with about a hundred steps. We all ran up them and within a minute we were on the second floor. I didn't see a hallway though. Instead, I was in a dog crate at the school. I looked down at myself and saw that I was in the old stiff white shirt and pants that felt like they had been bathed in starch.

I started panicking trying to get out of the dog crate I was in, but to no avail. I heard the screams from the rest of the flock being tortured while I just sat here alone in agony hoping that they all came back alive. Tears were streaking down my cheeks from the mental pain of their pain. Why couldn't it have been me who they took? They had just had an advanced technology shipment arrive which meant even more painful gruesome ways to physically and mentally torture each and every one of us.

The scene changed and I was at the beach. The wind was blowing through my hair and I almost felt partly relaxed at the feel of the sand underneath my toes, but this was not at all a happy scene. Blood was mixed in with the sand and Fang was lying there with the blood coming from him. This was right after Ari had mauled him. The jogger had just seen him and was calling 911. He was dying and there was nothing I could do to help him.

The scene changed and I was at the vacation house watching Fang Gazzy and Iggy's specks fly away from us possibly forever. I looked at Nudge, Angel, and Ari trying to assure them that everything would be okay. I knew though, that nothing would be okay. I recognized this as when the flock split up before Angel, Nudge, Ari, and I went to Germany. I absolutely had no idea of what to do then, without Fang it felt like a piece of my sense was missing.

The scene changed to when I was walking down a hall at the school in Virginia. I was about to talk to Fang about what I learned about Ter Borcht, but the Red Haired Wonder was pressing up against him. I had thought she was an eraser and was attacking him, but in truth she was kissing him. My blood boiled and I walked out with my cheeks red and rushed to the bathroom. I couldn't think straight and was having trouble processing what I just saw.

The scene changed and I was looking down at a cold lifeless corpse. Fang's lifeless corpse to be particular. The machine next to him was flat lining and I kept denying the inevitable. Fang was gone, forever. He was killed and I couldn't stop it. Flashes of memory were going through my head trying to remember times when Fang wasn't dead. A battle was raging on oblivious to Fang and me. I just stood there in shock, not exactly processing that Angel's prophecy was right. Fang was gone. He didn't have my back this time and he wouldn't ever again. I spun around and grabbed a needle full of adrenaline. I saw this in a movie once. Then I plunged the needle into his heart making a life or death decision that I really hoped wasn't death. 

The scene changed and I was looking at Fang's stupid note that he had left after he had ditched us. How could he have done this? He promised that he wouldn't leave ever again, yet he broke that promise. I had thought that this was all over after he had come back to life courtesy of moi, but now he was gone. He was alive, but he ditched us. He left me with Dylan trying to make a move every five minutes for crying out loud. He left me crying and I hardly ever cry! And if I do only for about five minutes, but this time I was crying for hours. It was horrible!

I really hated this! I didn't want a trip down bad memory lane! I was going to have to get out of this myself! Before I could switch on to another bad memory I struggled to see reality again. I pictured the hallways and the icky antiseptic smell and forced my memories out of my head. It was like crawling through an airtight tunnel that fit to our body size, very uncomfortable. I opened my eyes fearing the worst, but saw that I was in the hallway and the remaining flock members were like frozen statues. Their eyes were unseeing and they didn't even twitch. I could see that they were breathing though so that was good. I waved my hand in front of Fang's face, but he didn't blink. This must've been what I was like. I knew that there was one solution. I would have to pull them out with Angel's mind reading power even though I hated it.

I decided to go into Fang's mind first and saw him and Nudge in the hawk's cave. When I was at Ella and my mom's I felt a slight pang as I though about Ella. _She couldn't be gone. She couldn't be dead. The world would've felt different somehow._ He kept repeating in his head. Before I could tell him to snap out of it the scene changed and I saw that he was looking through the window at Sam and me kissing after my date with him. _Why that wiener? What does she see in him anyways? She deserves better. If he hurts her…why do you care anyways? She's like your sister!_ He mumbled in his mind. The scene changed and I saw me flying away after he had kissed me. He slammed his fist into a rock and there was almost instant swelling as blood trickled down it.

The scene changed, yet again and I saw Dylan and Fang fighting while the fire was going on. This was my chance. _Fang! Snap out of it you bozo!_ I ordered him as sweetly as I could because you know that's my sole purpose. _Max? How are you in my head?_ He asked. I really didn't feel like going into that right now. _Not important. Get out of your head before I kick you out of there! _I mentally yelled._ How?_ He asked. _Just picture the building and try to get out_. I explained. I drew out of his head and before I knew it he blinked. He looked around at everyone and started shaking Iggy awake. He then slapped him to try and wake him up. No use. Fang tried one last time by kicking him in the bad place and Iggy popped up awake. I wish I had thought of that. He shot me a smug look and I gave him the bird.

I walked over to Angel and shook my baby up while also mentally telling her how to get out of there and she started blinking really quickly. She then threw her arms around me as if if she let go of me then I would drop dead right in front of her.

"I saw when I pointed the gun at you and when I was going to slit Iggy's throat and stab you, but ended up stabbing Dylan. That wasn't too bad though." She told me while smirking at the last part. I smiled at her and hugged her.

"Let's get to the next floor. We wasted five minutes." I told them. They nodded and we bolted up the steps wondering what the next terror would be when we saw them. Nudge and Gazzy glaring at us like Angel did when we she was under Grey's control.

**Anika: That was a special treat because we're so close to 100 reviews. I'm so happy!**

**Aj: You're not the one going to Florida after Christmas to our cousin's house.**

**Anika: Another reason why I'm happy!**

**Answers:**

**PANDASWITHBAZOOKAS**

**What annoys/bothers you the most?**

**Anika: Aj.**

**Aj: Hurtful. Oh and I'm not telling because then it would be a weakness and someone could use it against me.**

**Where's Total in this story?**

**Both: Total was originally taken to Grey with Angel, but now that she's turned good again and Total isn't human with 2 percent bird, but instead canine with 2 percent bird Grey is planning on killing the dramatic little pooch.**

**What's the best way to sedate Aj to prevent her from killing me?**

**Anika: Do you think that if I knew I would be tortured by her so much? Run for your life PandaswithBazookas. Run for your life.**

**QUESTIONS:**

**-What is the funniest part of this story so far?**

**- Are you on the good side or dark side?**

**Who should be killed in this story? Max or Fang?**

**Would you join Grey if it meant getting wings and being able to fly?**

**What mental challenge would break you?**

**Aj: So tell us your answers to these questions in your review and help us get 100. See ya' next time! –Aj.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Aj: Adults are useless idiots. When I was going to my cousin's house at the airport she forgot my only way of maintaining sanity, ALL OF MY ELECTRONICS. Including my laptop, my phone, my DVD player, and my movies. I was stuck with THEM trying to turn me into a priss for an entire week and I just got back. Also I didn't get a single world domination book! The nerve! Instead I got a whole truckload of girly and educational presents. I am definitely dominating the world sooner then I was going to so I can turn my cousins and my relatives into my slaves.**

**Anika: I just didn't feel like updating without being able to make fun of her.**

Have you ever felt hurt so much that you were completely numb? Have you ever felt so betrayed that you were in denial? Have you ever felt so confused that your brain just completely turned off? I have on a number of occasions, but this time it was because Gazzy, my little trooper, and Nudge, the usually agreeable one, was glaring at me us like we had just tried to kill them.

I scanned their bodies for any sign of things that could be controlling them. Then, I saw them. In Nudge's now straightened hair was a glittery purple hairclip and on Gazzy's wrist was a diamond embedded purple watch. Geez, this guy like purple as much as the white coats liked white.

I opened up my mind so that Angel could read my plan and she nodded, a slight grin lighting up her dusty face.

I quickly nodded my head three times and Fang, Angel, and I all ran at Nudge and Gazzy. The two got in a low crouch for a fighting stance, but we expected that. When Fang and Angel got close enough though they used Nudge and Gazzy as kickboards and hopped over them. I sped up from my slow jog and put Nudge in a headlock while Fang got behind Gazzy and repeated the action. He nodded to me curtly and we released at the same time and then kicked them onto the floor, stunning them. Before they had any time to get up Iggy, after hearing the thump of their bodies, made a wind tunnel round them that looked like a fat tornado.

Gazzy and Nudge tried to get out, but the winds were too powerful. It was a lot easier with them then it was to beat Angel. That made me wonder. Did Grey _want_ us to beat the two or was it just because Angel had more powers then those two. Before I had any more time to think it over Iggy created a narrow opening just big enough for my arm to be able to reach inside. I plucked Nudge's hair clip out of her hair before the two noticed and pulled out another of Iggy's raison bombs.

"Max, don't do that." Nudge ordered right before I threw the raison bomb on the ground.

"Oh. And why not?" I asked mockingly.

"Are you honestly going to trust me again? I know that you don't fully trust Angel. You don't fully trust Fang after he left _twice_. You wonder if they broke Iggy and don't fully trust him. You're all alone, but you wouldn't have to be if you joined-." Her own screaming after I dropped the hairclip into the fire right when she mentioned Fang cut her off.

Nudge dropped to the white tile still screaming and then went still. I looked at Angel wanting to know if she was okay, but she just gave me a look that said _find out for yourself._ I could wait. Gazzy looked down at the unconscious Nudge and glared at each and every one of us, especially me. His blue eyes grew dark with hatred and soon fire was fighting against Iggy's wind walls. Uh oh was all I could think as Gazzy's fire created an opening from the wind and he took off running. I felt the urge to run after him, but we couldn't just leave Nudge.

"Go." Fang said. "We'll stay back here until she wakes up." I nodded and started running as fast as I could after the nine-year-old slave to The Dr. Phil wannabe. I could still see him about fifty feet away from me, but gaining so I distanced myself further from my flock. Suddenly, when I was ten feet away from him he stopped in his tracks. I noticed this right before I ran into his little body and quickly stopped myself as well. He turned around to face me and an evil grin lit his face. This can't be good.

"You're too late Max. Your flock is going to betray you. Again I mean." There was a large boom behind me and I quickly spun around to see that the iron yard wide door was now bolted shut. I turned around to face The Gasman only to find that he was gone. As in completely vanished into thin air. In front of me was an elevator that I swear hadn't been there before. Is this kinda creepy or is it just me? I really hope it isn't just me. The doors dinged open automatically and I slowly started walking towards it. You know how in horror movies the stupid girl always goes where there will most definitely be something horrible on the other side and everyone is yelling at them not to. Well in this case I'm the stupid girl.

**Aj: I thought I would leave it off there for suspense. I was SO tired in school today. My plane arrived at 11: 45 last night and it took us an hour to get out of the airport and four hours to drive home and I couldn't go to bed again of the time zone difference I had to get ready for school.**

**Anika: It was VERY entertaining.**

**Aj: Shut up. That's why this chapter is so short, but I promise I'll update every day until this story is over which is about eight more chapters.**

**True or False in your opinion:**

**Schoolteachers only take the job because they are sadistic.**

**All math teachers are evil.**

**Older siblings are more annoying then younger siblings.**

**The goody goodies actually never win in books, but the movies change it so that good comes out on top to brainwash little kids.**

**Aj is funnier then Anika.**

**Anika: I did not agree to that last one!**

**Aj: Too bad so sad (Not really) My hundredth reviewer will get a special treat and a double special treat if they answer the T or F questions. See ya' next time! –Aj.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Aj: Guess what! In Social Studies we had to look up our family tree for important people we're related to and guess who I found out I was related to! Adolf Hitler and Queen Mary I (Bloody Mary.) Not so sure about Hitler even though he's a world dominator, but Bloody Mary is pretty cool. Anyways, I'm supposed to be asleep right now so this chapter will be short.**

Nudge's eyes blinked open in horror. There had been so much unbearable pain as her mind had fought for control when the signals were weakening. She saw Fang and Iggy leaning over her while Angel was peering down the hallway. Nudge sensed her emotions and a chill ran a marathon up her spine. Horror, fear, and worry. Not to mention the wracking guilt building up in her like Nudge from when they were under Grey's control. Nudge also sensed that the boys hadn't noticed Angel, and that Max was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Max?" Nudge asked Angel groggily.

"She went to catch up to Gazzy." Iggy replied, standing up from his kneeling position. Angel took off at a running start down the hallway with a disbelieving aura circling her. The rest of the flock took off after her to find her banging on a thick iron door that was bolted shut. Fang began to reach for her arm, but she looked at him with caution in her eyes.

"Max was separated from us." She whispered. Then they all joined Angel in pounding against the door even though it was obvious to all four of them that it was no use even with their superhuman strength. Iggy began kicking the door as hard as he could, a fierce determination layering his sightless blue eyes. Nudge and Iggy gave up first, followed by the sullen seven year old. Fang was the only one still trying. Even he gave up eventually though.

"They're picking us off one by one." Nudge realized.

"That just means we have to stay with each other at all times." Iggy muttered. "Of course I'd be dead weight though so you would end up leaving me all alone to be taken and tortured again."

"No Iggy. We won't." Fang stated fiercely. "Let's head up to the fourth floor." Iggy smiled and everyone nodded in agreement. They began to run before more things could happen on that floor until they reached the stairs. Nudge remembered that Grey had told her and Gazzy that it would get harder and harder each floor. How long would it be before one of them cracked? It was times like this that Nudge wished one of the others could read her emotions like she could read theirs so that they could comfort her. Angel was too busy reading Max and Fang's minds to read Nudge's so she felt almost alone.

The four looked at each other and nodded. They started bolting up the stairs until there was a brand new hallway in front of them. As soon as they stepped inside, a booming voice from out of nowhere came. "Well done. It won't last long though. I'm sure that Fang will just ditch you again. Or Iggy will throw a tantrum about being blind and get you caught this time. Or Angel will try to be leader again. Or Nudge will try to hack her wings off and be normal like she wanted to. You five are excellent entertainment though, oh wait, where's Maxi? Don't worry, she's in good hands." Grey cackled on some intercom system. Fang glared everywhere, even though Grey couldn't see him.

"If he lays one hand on her…" Fang was interrupted by an earsplitting scream.

**Aj: Still thought I would leave you off with a cliffy. [Insert evil laugh here.] So instead of questions, how do you think Grey should mess with the flock's head in the remaining floors, 5-14? Tell me and I might use it, giving you credit of course. My ONE HUNDREDTH REVIEWER IS…. MaeWithWings97! Congratulations you win one virtual giant cookie.**

**(:::::::::::::)**

**(:::::::::::::)**

**(:::::::::::::)**

**(:::::::::::::)**

**(:::::::::::::)**

**(:::::::::::::)**

**(:::::::::::::)**

**Anika: Stop typing and go to bed!**

**Aj: Only because I'm a little tired. See ya' next time! –Aj.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Aj: Hello there. Lately I've been thinking about reasons why joining the dark side is the correct choice. First off, the dark side has cookies. If that isn't enough, they're chocolate chip cookies, and as many as you want for life as long as you are still on the dark side. If you are greedy, like all fellow dark siders, then we can also have domination with kids and charge and nobody will be killed. Also, we can fly, read minds, teleport, and we're just plain awesome. Let's face it; we are so awesome that there's more. Join the dark side and you won't have any homework and the only things taught in school are the things you WANT to learn about. Joining is also good for your health and your loved ones' health. What does the good side have you ask? Only cookies, but it is the kind of cookies that matter. The good side has oatmeal raison cookies; the one's schools serve. Join the dark side. Thank you this has been an Aj service announcement.**

**Anika: They can't hear you; you don't have to say the words as you write them. And is that your Social Studies homework about your religion?**

**Aj: Whoops. The message is still clear though.**

There was a faint _whoosh _as the elevator moved upwards without me pressing a button. It looked like Grey was calling the shots here. Perfect, he was the one person I could trust not to cut the elevator cord and let me fall to my death _while_ my claustrophobia was acting up. Note the sarcasm. The ding that we had reached the floor drew me out of my worries, but the doors didn't open. The elevator was completely stopped though. I was bouncing on my heels to keep my head off of the tiny space that seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. Oh wait, it actually was.

The floor and ceiling were slowly moving towards me and would crush me in a few minutes. And there was no way out. I would not allow myself to die in a freaking elevator. It is so undramatic! It was almost as bad as threatening to be killed by a tattoo on my neck! That was ancient history though. This was now. I looked around me for some way out of this mess. So far I couldn't find one. The open door button didn't do anything and I couldn't pry open the elevator doors.

"Tick tock Maximum. If you just agree to join me I'll stop the elevator and you can join Dylan and Mathew." Grey offered from out of nowhere.

"Who the _h_ is _Mathew_?" I asked him, as the wall scraped my arm.

"Your former family member. The blonde with the cowlick. It's his proper birth name." Grey explained, but then I noticed that I hadn't asked the question aloud. And that Grey's voice sounded a little machinelike, female, human, and male all at the same time. Grey was the voice that had bugged me for a year. Grey was the voice who had told me to ditch Fang and go after Dylan. Grey was the voice who knew my every move and thought better then Angel and 24/7. Grey was the voice who was the reason for erasers always finding us. Grey was the voice that harmed my flock more then a chip and it was all because of me.

I stood frozen in shock for a moment before I registered that the ceiling was a foot away from me, but then I saw it. A hatch that said, _Emergency Escape Hatch._ I smiled and pulled down as hard as I could on the handle. It swung down, narrowly missing my head as I was crouching and revealed the elevator shaft. I raised my arms vertically through the square and pushed myself up just as I saw the walls closing in on each other. I breathed a sigh of relief and started climbing the cord that held the suspending elevator because my wings couldn't expand.

I wrapped my right ankle in the cord and put the left on top of that one and pushed my self up, dragging my still entangled leg. I repeated this until I was two thirds of the way until the cord started to move upward, making me lose my grip and hang by one arm, my legs dangling. I could see the box of the elevator rushing up towards me and at the rate it was going it would catch me and crush me at the top of the building. Why was he testing my claustrophobia so much? The opening to the fifth floor was approaching so I had to get in fast before the elevator took me with it.

Before I had time to jump into the access, a hard surface crashed into me reminding me of my lung damage from my fight with Angel and the fifth floor was covered up. I looked underneath me and saw that I was on top of the elevator that would crush me. My back was slowly sagging into the hatch that I had opened and soon my upper torso and my head was hanging upside down in a yoga position while my right leg was being held up by something. I tried doing a sit up to get my body out of the opening, but the hatch was too small that ended up bumping my head on the ceiling that had somehow stretched out. I wiggled my arms out of the hatch and used them to propel myself from the hatch. My head popped up just in time to see that a pulley that worked the elevator was coming up soon and it was on the cord and very sharp. I also saw that my leg was still tangled up in the cord as well.

My reflexes kicked in and I started to try to untangle my leg with my hands, but it was too thick and refused to unravel. Within five seconds a tearing pain went through my leg as half of the skin was sliced off and some of the muscle as well. I screamed as loud as I could, but then regained myself so I could focus. Blood was flowing out of the wound and I took my sweatshirt off and tore a large strip off of it. I then wrapped it around my leg and looked up. There were two more floors left before I got crushed like a bug.

I stood up and my head went back in agony as weight was put on my bad leg. I panted heavily and put more weight on my good leg and leaning on the cord to regain my balance. I eased my way over to the edge of the elevator and saw the last opening before I was crushed. 1...2…Jump! I mentally counted I jumped into the opening and landed in a roll that would have gotten a ten just as I heard the boom as the elevator collided with the ceiling. Sparks showered me and I crouched with my head covered by my arms just as I heard a voice.

"Sorry Maximum. You aren't needed on this floor yet. Goodbye." Grey's cheery voice came from in front of me. Before I could ask him what he meant or curse him out the floor opened from beneath me and again and again until I came to the fifth floor and just as I expected to crash, the floor sunk like it was tar. I tried to get out of it, but it clung to my clothes.

"Hey Max." Another unwanted voice said. I looked up, anger radiating off me.

"What do you want traitor?" I spat.

"To ask you to give up. Grey won't just sit around and wait for you to join him as you just experienced," Dylan gestured to my leg.

"He will _kill you_. The flock too."

"We won't give in to the bad guy Dylan. Like you."

"I did it for Regan…"

"I know, but my half brother was brought back to life after I accidentally killed him and he wasn't 100 percent Ari. He was more of the little kid Ari that he was originally before he was turned into an eraser…eventually. The same thing will happen to Regan. She'll work for the bad guy and fall in love with Fang and won't give a rat's ass about you like she was supposed to. And that's if he keeps his end of the deal." I told him.

"You're wrong Max." He denied and then he ran off down the hallway. He seemed to be very unsure about it though.


	23. Chapter 23

**Aj: I would like to share a poem if I may. The definition of priss is: obnoxious snob that is the ultimate girly girl. Examples: Sl*tty cheerleader, popular girl, goody goody two shoes.**

**Anika: This ought to be good.**

**Aj: It's better then the world peace one you wrote. **

_**Prisses are evil,**_

_**Not even in the good way too,**_

_**Join against prisses.**_

**Anika: Let's have a competition. We'll share our poems and you guys vote for the one you like best. My haiku is,**

_**Gruesome wars rage on,**_

_**The fight for freedom and peace,**_

_**Is stupid and dumb.**_

**Now on to the chapter. **

What is your absolute worst fear? Some people are afraid of spiders. Some people are afraid of bugs. Some people are afraid of snakes (I know the feeling.). Some people are afraid of life. Some people are afraid of bills. Some people are afraid of change. Some people are afraid of…you know what there are a lot of fears and I'm going to stop my rambling before I turn into Nudge. A lot of people are afraid of a lot of different things. The point that I am struggling to make is that our fears could end up getting us killed.

I was limping along the hallway when I heard my flocks' voices. Was this another mental test from Walt Creepy? Or were they actually here. I looked around for hiding spots on the sixth floor that I had just gotten on a few minutes ago when their voices were louder. I quickly unfurled my wings and pumped them a little to get to the ceiling. Then I gripped a metal pipe and climbed on top of it, and then I closed my wings so I wouldn't make a shadow. If they truly were the flock they could still have gotten brainwashed.

Iggy sensed my breathing though and nudged Fang. I dropped down and landed in a crouch, hesitantly. I could tell all of their guards were up as well, except Angel's of course. I was so proud of them. Getting ready to pound your family member into the dust if they were mind controlled because of what I taught them made me all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Are you…you?" Iggy asked when Nudge rambled on about who I was.

"Depends. Are you guys you?" This was the MOST awkward conversation of all time. Besides the conversation of learning how to spell…that word. It must have been the reason why I still can't spell it.

"It depends. If you weren't the real Max you'd attack us, but if you are the real Max and we were under control you would attack us and I can't get a read on you, but your leg hurts super bad. What happened Max? Or are you Max 2? Or are you neither? Or are you…" Iggy clasped his hand over her mouth.

"She's the real Max. We're the real us." Angel interrupted before we drove each other insane. We nodded our thanks and Fang glanced at my leg. Thanks a lot Nudge. I really didn't feel like explaining how a box almost killed me ten minutes ago. Wait a second, ten minutes ago. That means it's been over an hour since Grey told me that I had one hour left. Angel looked at me assuredly.

"Don't worry Max. The time works differently in here. An hour is one minute in the real world." She explained. Fang and I looked at each other. That meant we might be trapped in here for sixty hours. That meant that we would feel like we are in here for two and a half days. What really irked me was that we had only been here for a minute and I was freaking out this whole time because I thought that my flock was going to die soon. I hate Grey with all my being.

"Wait a second. Has anything happened to any of you guys on this floor yet?" I asked, slightly panicking.

"No, but on the fifth floor the walls started closing in on us." Nudge answered, clearly wanting to say more.

" Same for me." I told mainly myself.

"So something's going to happen soon." Fang stated. There was a large thumping sound from down the hall so we all turned cautiously towards the source. Just sitting there was a canister. Iggy stepped toward it, not knowing what it was, and put his hand on the smooth metal. He instantly pulled back and looked at his hand. We all looked at it in shock as we saw the frost forming on his hand. I stepped towards it next, still limping, and pressed my hand onto the surface. It was freezing cold and when I say freezing I mean colder then Antarctica freezing. Trust me I would know.

The strangest thing happened next. There was a popping sound and the lid of the canister flew open and landed on Iggy's forehead with a _thunk_.He grimaced and dared us to even think about laughing t him. Me being me couldn't help myself though and slight laughing came out from behind the hand I had over my mouth. He glared in my general direction and I started laughing harder as I saw the two red bumps on his head at the appropriate place for devil horns. At seeing this, the rest of the flock started laughing as well until we started laughing only slightly below the birdseed incident.

We stopped laughing abruptly when Angel started wheezing uncontrollably. I rushed to her side and patted her back just as some blood trailed down her mouth. My eyes widened in horror and I looked at them to see if they had any idea of what was going on. They had the same reaction as I had though. I swallowed hard and looked at her to see if there were any puncture marks from a needle that could have been injected into her. There was nothing other then the usual stuff.

"She should not have shut her eyes. That's how the poison comes into effect. Should I mention that it is now inhabiting all of your body's?" Grey bragged.

"Stop it now!" I ordered.

"Well, one of you could always take her place…" Grey trailed off evilly. Fang knew what I was about to do and he gave me the common, _are you insane_, look. I was about to say I would trade with her when Nudge stepped in.

"I'll do it." She said. I mouthed to her no, but she ignored me and gave me an apologetic look.

"Very well then." I could just see the smile on his face. Nudge closed her eyes and Angel's coughing was replaced by Nudge's coughing. If we survived this I would have to think of her as one of the older kids. Angel looked up at us groggily and wiped the blood off of her face with the sleeve of her purple dress. Nudge's coughing soon died away and I raced to check her pulse. No! No! No! No! This can't be happening. It wasn't. Her pulse was completely normal she was just unconscious. One of the boys would have to carry her.

"Iggy, could you carry her. I don't think she'll wake up until we stop Grey."

"If we stop Grey." He muttered. I glared at him, even though it was wasted.

"Just carry her Mr. Optimistic."

"More like Mr. _Realistic._" He pointed out bitterly. I could faintly hear Angel humming the Mr. Clean theme song.

"You know usually you have to be in your eighty's to be this bitter. Congrats Iggy. Happy eightieth birthday." I retorted. I passed Nudge over to him and we began to run towards the staircase before anything else could happen. Lucky for us, we reached it in one piece, well, except for the part of my leg that the elevator oh so rudely chopped off. I noticed Fang staring at it constantly just waiting for the opportunity for him to yell at me about it.

We raced up the staircase as if erasers were chasing after us. Who knows, they might be. When we reached the hallway, it wasn't empty. In the hallway standing directly in front of everyone was their worst fears. Everyone except Fang. I looked at him and he just shrugged. Standing in front of Iggy was a mirror showing him he was all alone and since the hallway was completely white he could see it.

Standing in front of Angel was the evil Angel that had lived with us growing more evil by the day for the past year. In front of me were the nightmare versions of the flock all horror filmed up. Except Fang who deserved little light up red devil horns. My breath caught up in my throat and then I started panting heavily. Then, Fang's worst fear appeared. It was me. There was a loud bang that I remembered as a gunshot and blood blossomed on my chest. I fell down and my skin paled. His worst fear was me getting killed. After all these years I thought it was being trapped in a cage. I looked back at my worst fear and I couldn't take it. I shut my eyes just for a second to block out my fear when a deep cough rose in my chest and my balance was lost completely. I hit the ground and all I could sense was my coughing and a trickle of blood seeping out of my mouth.

**Aj: Is it just me or am I getting eviler and eviler every day.**

**Anika: Try the latter. Oh and remember our haiku competition at the top and to vote on it. We won't get offended.**

**Aj: Now for questions.**

**Do you believe Justin Bieber is Dylan in disguise?**

**Who would you join, good (Anika's side) or dark side (Aj's side.)**

**What was your favorite part of this chapter?**

**What was your least favorite part of the chapter?**

**What has been your favorite chapter in this story so far and why? (Yup, I'm deep.)**

**See ya' guys next time! –Aj.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Aj: Sorry for not updating the past few days. A lot was going on.**

**Anika: It was only four days. A lot of people are worse.**

**Aj: Well excuse me if I enjoy torturing my readers as fast as possible.**

The illusions instantly disappeared as if they had never been there the second Fang heard a thunk. His head swiveled around to see Max having a coughing fit that mimicked Angel and Nudge's on the floor. He immediately knelt down and shook her gently to try and help, but it didn't work one bit. Her coughing eventually subsided leaving only a thin trail of blood winding down her lip like a river before a storm. Angel looked at Iggy and Fang with anger in her eyes.

"This is all my fault. First we lost Nudge because of me and then Max. We wouldn't even be in here if it wasn't for me!" She ranted.

"It isn't Ange. It's Grey's." Fang reprimanded.

"Has the leader fallen? Who wants to take her place or are you going to leave her like Nudge, slowly dying?" Grey mocked. Fang really wanted to, but Max wouldn't want him to. Then again, when has he ever listened to Max? Fang stood up, about to say that he would, when Iggy clasped his hand over Fang's mouth.

"Let me, I'm not as important as you guys." He told him. Fang glared at Iggy and fiercely shook his head.

"You're just as important as any of us." Fang argued.

"Max is supposed to beat this guy. Angel has all of the powers. You're a better fighter then me…"

"No one is going to." Angel interrupted. The boys gawked at her, wondering if she was still the tiny tyrant.

"Grey is going to pull us apart at the seams. And none of us can carry you two. To help Max we just need to beat Grey at his own game. If we do, then we get them back." Angel explained solemnly.

"Oh is that it." Iggy muttered. Fang glared at him, but it was wasted.

"Let's go. The sooner we find Grey, the better." Fang suggested. He picked Max up and Iggy picked Nudge up and the trio began to run as fast as they could. Fang couldn't help looking down at Max's frail body and remembering how beat up she was after Grey had tortured her.

_Fang looked down at Max's body on the couch. She had been unconscious for hours yet Fang hadn't left his spot once. Fang wondered why he left when she was still getting hurt, but now even worse then before. The only time she had been hurt worse was when they were at the school. Fang couldn't help but notice that she looked beautiful even with specks of blood dotted on her pale face. He remembered her reaction to seeing him again. Even though she was beating him up senselessly and it definitely scored in the top ten worst fights in his life, he could plainly see that he had really hurt her._

Fang drew himself out of the memory to find him being sucked into a brand new one.

_Fang was sitting cross legged in a dog crate, trying to ignore the screams of other _human beings_ as his new friend Max liked to think of them as. Fang had been taught by the men dressed in white all the time that they were all just replaceable experiments all his five years of life and then Max told him otherwise. Did she not get told the truth, Fang wondered. Or was this new girl with the attitude actually right? There was suddenly a squeaky sound that Fang could hear five times louder then any of the men. One came in, wheeling Max in on a gurney, unconscious and looking as if she was going to die any second. The man tossed her fragile body as if she was a pile of dog poop into the crate. Anger filled Fang's veins and he realized that she was right. And he promised her at that second that he would get her out of there alive._

Iggy sensed that Fang wasn't concentrating and it felt like forever since they had rested so he stopped running, along with Angel, who was just drawn out from Fang's mind. _We're going to rest for a few minutes,_ Angel told Fang telepathically. He nodded and sat down with Max's head in his lap. Why did she have to close her eyes? Fang had just gotten her back and now he was losing her all over again. He remembered how he felt at the hawk cave when he wondered if he would ever see her again. Not knowing if she was even alive. It was like seeing something you've always known disappear right in front of your eyes and not knowing how to survive without it. Or in this case, her.

After an hour in Grey's time, the trio got up and began to run again towards the staircase that seemed nonexistent. It was almost like the hallways were getting longer and longer each level. They finally reached the stairs and began to climb up them to the eighth floor. Fang almost groaned at the thought that they were just past halfway done with this tower. When they reached the eighth floor they were _honored_ by Grey's voice greeting them once again.

"You know that if Maximum was never a success and had died you all would have gotten normal lives." He informed them. Iggy paused at knowing he never would have been blind. Suddenly, a vision of light filled all three of their eyes and they all saw a school hallway. It was the school they had gone to in Virginia. Fang saw Lissa, or as Angel had told him that Max used to call her, _The Red Haired Wonder_. She was holding Fang's holographic hand and Fang seemed to be enjoying it. He wasn't dressed all in black, but still had the silent aura around him.

There was visibly a weight lifted off of his shoulders and he looked more carefree and happy. Iggy passed by him with sunglasses perched on his nose and his arm around Tessa. He was about five inches smaller then he was with bird DNA and it looked as if he was never bitter. Fang looked over at the real Iggy and he could tell that Grey was allowing Iggy to see this. Was this going to turn Iggy against Max? Fang also looked over at Angel. She seemed to be seeing something totally different from them and by the look of her face she seemed really happy. Fang had to snap them out of it.

He could see Grey was getting to them and if that happened it wouldn't be long before he broke them. He ran over to Iggy once his feet could move and placed Max on the ground gently. Then he began to shake and slap Iggy until he began to become aware of his surroundings. He gave Fang a look of gratitude and the two boys went over to wake Angel up once Iggy put Nudge down as well.

Angel was brought back to reality almost immediately. She was dizzy at first, but regained her footing.

"Where's Max and Nudge?" She asked. Fang and Iggy looked confused but realized what was going on when they turned around. The floor in the entire hallway was bare. There was no sign visible of Max and Nudge having ever been there.

"Shit!" Iggy yelled. Fang hit him, but Angel giggled. Now Nudge and Max were MIA and Gazzy was AWOL. If that wasn't bad enough, the thing that happened next was even worse. That can wait though.

**Aj: QUESTIONS**

**What do you think would break each of the flock?**

**What tragic thing do you think I'll do next?**

**How many times have you wanted to kill me in this story?**

**What was the most surprising/suspenseful/tragic thing I have done in this story and why?**

**Are you mad at me for giving you so many questions to answer.**

**Anika: My answer for question number 3 is a billion.**

**Aj: Who asked you?**

**Anika: You did.**

**Aj: Just review. –Aj. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Aj: I'm sick and trapped at home so you guys are getting an extra long chapter today and you'll also be getting a ton of updates. I might even finish today.**

Fang and Angel both swiveled toward Iggy after they heard what he said, but they still couldn't possibly believe it.

"What did you say?" Fang growled.

"I wish she died." Iggy said again in Fang's face. "I wish that Max had died in the school instead of being successful. I know part of you both wishes that too. I mean did you just _see_ that. We would've been happy. I could see whenever I opened my eyes. You died Fang! Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge turned evil! I lost my sight! Erasers have shredded you more times then we can count! Is Max worth it if we wouldn't even know she existed?" Iggy ranted. Fang punched him in the nose.

"Of course she is! Are you even listening to yourself? Max is like your sister! Are you really going to be the whiney blind baby _now_? We were all tortured at the school Iggy. We saw two more years of horror then you did that we wish we were blind for. Grey is just messing with your head and it sound like it's working. So go. Run off to Grey. But he won't change anything." Fang yelled at him. The two bird kids gawked at how may words he said. Iggy set his nose and glared at Fang harder then he glared at the white hallway.

"Fine. C'mon Ange." Iggy began walking away, but Angel stood her ground.

"No. I'm with Fang." She whimpered. Fang could tell that she slightly agreed with Iggy. Iggy glared at them both and turned around. He then stalked off away from them, but walked into a wall. Fang smirked because he deserved it. How could he say those things about her? Fang hoped with all of his heart that this was just Grey trying to separate them and it wasn't Iggy's true feelings. Angel laced her small hand into Fang's large one.

"It isn't. It's Grey." She reassured. Fang gave her a rare smile and they started off to see the wizard, the terrible wizard of RAVEN. Angel giggled at Fang's wording. The two walked along the hallway until they came to the steps. Angel looked at Fang and Fang looked back at her and nodded. She nodded back putting on her brave face and the two started running up the steps. The two paused when they reached the final step though. They both knew that the second they touched that floor they could be against Grey again, but it was a risk they would have to take. For Max, Nudge, and Iggy. They stepped onto the ninth floor and weren't surprised to see a blinding light.

Fang remembered when him and Max first met. _Fang was looking emotionlessly at all of the other poor souls trapped in dog crates like him. He was slotted to be terminated that day if he didn't beat the school's best creation. He was determined to show no mercy towards this other experiment though so that he could live. It was a fight to the death so Fang would have to make sure that whoever it was couldn't touch him._

_A scientist came by his crate and opened the latch. Fang got out and the white coat shackled his wrist with a shock collar so Fang wouldn't try to escape. He walked obediently in front of the white coat until they reached the arena. Ten white coats were on the outskirts writing on clipboards. In the middle of the ring was a normal looking girl about Fang's age inspecting her nails with a bored expression on her face. Around her ankle was a metal cuff that her foot was nonchalantly trying to be free of._

_Fang prepared to fight her and got into a fighting stance, but she just looked at a white coat with a remote in his hand. He pressed the button once the doors sealed shut and the cuff came off. Fang again waited for her to take up a fighting stance, but she just stood there. She was shaking her head no and her eyes were moving towards the white coats. She seemed to be trying to tell him something, but Fang charged her without a second thought so his own life would be spared._

_She rolled her eyes and gave him the, _idiot_, look. Right when Fang was about to tackle her, she jumped up and didn't come down. He looked up and saw brown speckled wings flapping. She was like him. He leapt up also with his black wings propelling himself up in the air and he grabbed her leg. Her brown eyes showed a little surprise, but more awareness. She tried shaking him off roughly and Fang tried to stay up. He could only use his wings to get him up high or stop falls. He couldn't fly. Knowing that he would fall soon, he tried his last resort. He opened his mouth wide and bit as hard and deep as he could. _

_She whimpered, but otherwise show no reaction and seemed to understand that he couldn't fly. She landed on the ground, with him in tow, and then flipped him over and stomped on his back. He waited for her to kill him off, but nothing happened._

"_I'm not going to kill him. He is a human being and he has rights. If you're going to kill anybody, kill me." She yelled. Fang had a great respect for her at that moment, but he wondered what she meant by human being._

"_That isn't necessary Maximum." A white coat with glasses perched on his nose interrupted._

_The next day, the girl's cage was moved next to Fang's._

"_So Fang, I was thinking that you and I would make a good team and could escape together…" She started._

"_Fang?" He asked._

"_So he talks," She mumbled. "I named you Fang because of the scar you gave me." She explained and moved her white pants to show him a mouth-sized scar with indents for teeth. _

"_Escape?" He asked next as she rolled her pant leg back up. _

"_Yup. We're human beings after all being tortured in this place. We deserve better and we will escape." She explained._

"_To what?" Fang asked. They both knew that the school was the only place._

"_A white coat told me about this astronaut, Sally Ride. They go up into space on huge rockets that make a big explosion when they're taking off that go on for like a mile or two…" She started to explain._

"_Your point?" He asked._

"_The school doesn't have any rockets. Which means that there are other places. And where do you think the school gets its food? They don't make it. You and me could get out with each other. What do you say?" She finished. She held out her hand through the crate's bars waiting for him to shake it in agreement. Fang took it and the agreement was permanent._

"_Who are you?" He asked._

"_Max; Maximum Ride."_

Fang also saw when they escaped. _Jeb, the white coat was looking inside of Max's cage muttering to himself about the girl who was dying. The rest of the flock was looking scared at their leader, knowing she didn't have much time left. The white coats had injected something into her made by some scientist named Grey and it didn't look like she was going to make it. Fang was silently huddled up with his head in his legs not wanting to look at his best friend dying. Something surprising happened next, the cages clicked open._

"_Come with me." Jeb told the six. They nodded and Jeb took Angel in his arms while Nudge and Gazzy had followed him. Fang and Iggy had put Max's arms around their shoulders and they quickly followed the rest of them out. Fang, Iggy, and Max burst through the school's doors and found themselves on a helicopter launch pad. They climbed into the helicopter and then heard small footsteps._

"_Wait for me daddy!" The three-year-old Ari pleaded, but his father didn't listen and Ari was left at the school while the seven left it behind, hopefully forever. Fang looked down at the pale form of Max and smiled at fulfilling his promise. Jeb injected a needle into her and Fang involuntarily flinched._

"_This serum will be permanent so that if Grey injects her with the same formula she won't be infected again." Jeb explained. Fang leaned down and whispered into Max's ear just before she woke up, "I'll never leave you or let anything hurt you again."_

Fang heard Grey's voice inside of his head, "You see, I've been circling around the flock for as long as you can remember. Join me and you won't have to break your promise. You could stay in your good memories forever." Grey tempted. Fang knew that he had to try and wake himself up just as he saw Max kissing him on the submarine. He fought as hard as he could, but couldn't get out. Then he remembered what he had to do. Max and Nudge were in trouble.

That gave Fang the push he needed and the hallway came into focus. Fang fell on his knees and began panting. It was then that he noticed a figure trying to wake Angel up. Fang looked closer and realized it was Iggy. He was cautious to approach him, but Iggy sensed his movement and turned around just as Angel began panting as well.

"I'm sorry guys. Grey was messing with my head and when I was on this floor I saw all of my best memories were with Max and you guys." He apologized to the two of them.

"Iggy, sorry to break it to you, but you can't see." Fang joked. Iggy smirked and Angel hugged him around his waist, but flinched and backed away.

"That's not Iggy. It's Iggy 2." She realized. Fang looked surprised, but then Iggy 2 punched Fang in the ribs. Fang looked down the hallway and saw the actual Iggy was on the floor with blood trailing down his mouth. Fang kicked his legs under Iggy 2's and knocked him down on the ground. Iggy 2 was even more powerful then before though and right then, Fang couldn't risk him or Angel getting hurt. _Run!_ He shouted in his mind hoping that Angel was listening. She nodded and the two started to run before Iggy 2 could follow them. The two ran down the hallway until they reached the staircase that would lead them to the tenth floor. There were footsteps behind them that were getting closer by the second so they both dashed up the steps without a second thought.

The second their feet touched the tenth floor the worst thing yet happened, nothing. Absolutely nothing happened to them but they knew something _would_ happen and they just had to wait for the suspense. You know how when you know something really bad is going to happen any second the wait is worse then what's really going to happen? This was one of those times. That's when Fang realized what the mental torture of this floor was. The suspense of waiting for whatever was going to happen. Angel caught on also and they both smiled at each other.

They began to run towards the next staircase, but that was when they were proved wrong. They were running as fast as they could, but they weren't getting any closer to the staircase. It was like they were on a treadmill. Fang looked at the size of the hallway and figured that even though he would be majorly claustrophobic, Angel and him would be able to fly to the staircase. He told his idea to her in his head and they both took off, Fang's wings just skimming the edges of the hallway. It took them ten minutes to reach the hallway leading to the eleventh floor, but they landed just in time before the hallway became six feet skinnier.

They looked at the hallway in front of them and stepped inside. Everything looked normal enough so they kept walking until Grey's voice joined them once again.

"I have to say I am surprised at how far you two have come. Although, I couldn't say the same for Monique. Or the one you call, The Gasman. Or Jeff, your flock's blind cargo. Or your _precious_ leader, Maximum. It has been quite amusing to see her slowly dying." Grey taunted. Fang's fists clenched when he mentioned Max and a tear ran down Angel's face when he mentioned Gazzy.

"How about I give you two a chance to say goodbye to them." Suddenly, with chains around their wrists were Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Max. The four of them were unconscious. Fang and Angel tried to take a step closer, but they were paralyzed with shock. Ari 2 then came out with his craws gleaming and a wide grin on his face. Fang instantly knew what he was doing and began to try and move his legs, but they still wouldn't move.

Ari 2 walked over to Gazzy and Angel tried with all of her power to use her telekinesis, but Ari wouldn't budge. He then slashed The Gasman's chest until they knew he was dead. He then moved over to Nudge and opened her mouth. He grabbed her tongue with his paw and then cut her tongue out of her mouth. Then he slit her neck with his claws. Angel was screaming and crying, but wouldn't close her eyes. Ari plunged his claws into Iggy's chest, making blood come out of his mouth. Fang was screaming mentally in his mind when he walked over to Max. This couldn't be the end.

**Aj: is it just me or am I even eviler when I'm sick. [Awkward silence] Well… Isn't anyone going to answer me? I'm lonely.**

**Questions:**

**Do you think I really killed the flock?**

**If I kill Dylan how do you want me to do it?**

**What do you think the cruelest torture I have done to the flock is?**

**Do you want me to make a sequel to this story?**

**Which couple is weirder? Bella/Edward or Jacob/Bella or you decide?**

**Chapter Countdown:**

**4 chapters left.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Aj: First of all, thank you PeetaPercyFANGirl for your sympathy because I'm sick. All of my readers are welcome to send me sympathy reviews…**

**Anika: Just shut up and update. Nobody cares that you're sick.**

**Aj: Hurtful!**

Was it just Fang or did Gazzy's hair look just a shade darker? And did Nudge's mocha skin look more chocolaty? Also, did Iggy's pale skin look slightly tanner? And were Max's nail's painted black? They weren't the flock, Fang knew that now. They were the kcolf and this was another of Grey's sick and twisted tricks. It also meant that the flock was still alive. Fang's feet became free and he plucked Angel from the ground and began running with her still screaming for Max who Ari 2 had just gruesomely killed.

Fang ran with her all the way up until they reached the twelfth floor. She was crying loudly until Fang told her in his mind that they were the kcolf. She wiped her tears away and put on a brave face as if Max was there. Fang actually felt a pang of guilt that the kcolf was dead. It just proved he was a terrible leader because he was only with them for a week.

"Fang, do you really think Max and the others are okay?" She asked. Fang nodded, but Angel put her hands on her hips.

"I know you're lying Fang." She couldn't help but smile though.

"Can you read their thoughts?" Fang asked. A spark seemed to go through Angel's eyes.

"What's the point in trying? Gazzy was broken, Nudge was broken, I was broken, and you'll probably be broken soon enough. There's no way we'll win. We should just give up. There wasn't much hope in the beginning and that was when we still had Max." Angel said, depressed. Fang knew something was wrong immediately. Usually Angel was hopeful. The real one anyways, but these days nobody knew exactly who she was.

"Angel, Max has always been like a mother to you. Nudge has always been like a big sister to you. Iggy has always been like a big brother to you. Gazzy is your brother. That's reason enough." Fang explained. Lately, he was a talkative one.

"Fang, you're just going to leave us heart broken again anyways. Then someone else will find us again and this whole cycle will repeat and that's if we even complete the impossible task of beating Grey. All I want is to go home and pick some strawberries." She replied. Fang knew there was no getting through to her so he picked her up again and began to run down the hallway, with her just hanging in his arms, limp. Not everything is hopeless Angel, Fang thought.

When they got to the thirteenth floor, Fang set Angel down onto the ground gently and she rubbed her temples just like Max would. Fang leaned down next to her and whispered in her ear, "Don't try to be like Max so much. We don't need two of you."

She smirked at him and they looked around the hallway as if they would see the next torture. It looked completely normal which was just about as reassuring as a psycho trying to kill you. They walked at a fast pace through the hallway, but Fang couldn't stop himself from telling Angel the truth.

"I don't think you're completely the same. I don't trust you either." She looked at Fang surprised.

"Well at least I haven't broken the flock's hearts by leaving and then coming back." She retorted.

"Yeah, you have Angel. By betraying them over and over again."

"I was being controlled by Grey."

"Were you?"

"Of course I was. What are you even saying?"

"Iggy said you didn't look like you were even fighting it anymore."

"I thought it was hopeless after a _year_ Fang."

"Deep down I think you wanted the power."

"Yeah, so what. Everyone wants a little power. I'm not going to kill any one in the flock though."

"Really?"

"Really." Fang then realized what was going on. They were playing Grey's game. He was making them tell the full on truth. He looked at Angel trying to break her out of it, but nothing happened. She still looked just as angry with him. He shook her shoulders, but that only confused her.

"Angel. This is Grey talking. He's messing with our heads." He explained. A glimmer of realization flickered in her eyes and they both began to run before it over powered them again. Angel was struggling to keep up with Fang, but was running pretty fast for a seven year old. They came to the linoleum staircase and eagerly climbed up, knowing that they were almost to the top. Fang couldn't help, but feel happy that Max would be okay soon along with the rest of the flock.

This reality was shattered when they reached the fourteenth floor. There were four flat screen TVs along the walls that each had a flock member's picture on it. The one that had Gazzy's picture showed a clip of Angel betraying him and the flock for Grey and then a clip of Fang leaving the flock and him crying his eyes out. On the screen with Iggy's it showed a clip where Angel was about to slit Iggy's throat and then a clip where Iggy had to listen to the flock crying about Fang leaving and Max bottling up her feelings most of the time.

On Nudge's screen it showed Angel tearing the flock apart by the seam and the second clip showed her sobbing over Max about Fang leaving. Max's screen hurt Fang and Angel the most. It showed when Angel was pointing the gun at Max and the second clip showed Max crying on her bed because of Fang leaving.

"You two hurt the ones you supposedly _love_ more times then I can count. Fang, does that count as breaking your promise to Max from all of those years ago?" Grey mocked. Fang glared at nowhere, hoping that Grey could see it. The two walked along until they reached the staircase to the fifteenth floor.

"This is it." Angel said.

"Let's get the flock back." Fang told her.

"Total too." Angel added as they began running up the steps.

**Aj: I know it's short, but I'm not supposed to be up especially since I'm still sick. (Sympathy reviews are appreciated.)**

**Anika: Before Aj gets too dramatic and starts 2012 a year early let's get on to the questions because I can't go to sleep until this is finished.**

**Is Aj eviler when she's sick?**

**Are bedtimes stupid?**

**What is the worst pain you've ever felt?**

**What is the best Maximum Ride fanfiction and who wrote it?**

**Does Justin Bieber wear a wig?**

**Aj: See ya' tomorrow where I will be home sick again so I will finish this story either tomorrow or Friday.**

**Chapter Countdown:  
3 chapters left. –Aj.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Aj: Hello. I am home sick yet again so here is the next chapter.**

In the very center of the final floor was a ginormous machine that Grey was standing by. He looked irritated that they were there, but at the same time triumphant. As if Grey knew he was going to win. Neither Fang nor Angel would let that happen though. Also on the opposite end of the hallway were the flock hanging by chains. One thought that bugged Fang was how were they going to stop Grey if Max was a casualty. She always saved the day even after she was kidnapped. How could they do this without her?

"It will be okay, Fang." Angel whispered to him. He gave her a half smile and they got into a fighting stance towards Grey.

"So have you finally decided to join me Fang?" Grey asked while programming the machine.

"I would never join you. Just look at what you did to my family!" Fang gestured to the dying flock.

"You have no idea what I have done for you. I made sure Ari died so that you could get back together with your flock. I killed Sam because you were jealous of him. I killed Mike or as you know him, the Macintosh guy, because he would betray you to Gunther Hagen. I killed Brigid Dwyer because she was working with Mr. Chu secretly. I killed John Abate because he was willing to save Ms. Dwyer. I killed Lissa because she was a distraction. I killed Max's friend, Jessica Joy, because she was a traitor as well. The same goes for Tessa, the young girl Jeff fancied. I killed the little girl you rescued from the institute because if she were captured again she would have compromised you seven. You see Fang; it has _always _been about you."

"What about Ella?" Angel asked, scared.

"She was an unfortunate accident I'm afraid." Grey answered. Fang didn't want to believe this. Sam had never actually been a traitor. It just seemed impossible to him. He also didn't want to believe all of those people died because of him. Some of them were traitors, but a lot of them were innocent people that died on his behalf. Would Grey try to kill the flock to get at him again? Why did he even _want_ Fang so bad? Max and Angel were the special ones. He was supposed to be the one people didn't care about?

"Max and Angel are also very important to my cause, but you I need." Grey trailed on. Fang had had enough. This was too much to handle and he couldn't just listen to Grey boast about killing innocent people, but one thing struck him. Brigid was a traitor?

"Brigid was working with Mr. Chu?" He asked.

"Oh, didn't Maximum tell you? She knew since before you left the flock. By the look on your face I suppose she didn't. It makes you wonder why doesn't it. Does she not trust you enough to tell you?" Fang couldn't get this thought past his head. He knew that she had hated Brigid, but he had always assumed that she was just jealous. If she hadn't told him did that mean Max was a traitor. No, she would never do that. Although she had been acting weird lately…

"Stop it Fang! He's getting to you. Max had a suspicion, she didn't know for sure though. Grey just wants to break you before we can stop him!" Angel shouted, in tears. Fang almost breathed a sigh of relief that Max wasn't a traitor. Who was he if he had thought about it though? He was supposed to know her like an open book. He would know if she was turning evil. Grey was good at breaking people that was for sure.

He saw Grey about to push a button on the machine and he just knew that it would activate it. Fang lunged at Grey and knocked him down from the machine. Angel knew what Fang was doing and grabbed a nearby chair and smashed the machine over and over again to break it. Sparks were flying off and burning her arms, but she didn't care. All she cared about was saving the flock and proving that she was still Angel. Even if that meant getting hurt.

Fang was still wrestling with Grey when one of the sparks from the machine Angel was smashing fell on a piece of paper and a small fire began. It grew until the entire machine was in flames. Fang looked at the flock again and his eyes rested on Max, whose combat boots were about to be attacked by the quickly spreading fire.

"I'll let you go if you tell us where the antidote is." Fang offered Grey. Grey pointed to five needles with a blue liquid in it and Fang rushed to grab it as Grey slipped out the window and flew away. With actual wings that looked exactly like Fang's. Fang and Angel both stood in shock for a moment until they were reminded of the fire when the flames began to lick at their ankles. Angel found a wheel that would activate the sprinklers and started pushing on it when they saw a wall almost of fire. They had to get to the flock soon.

Angel began pushing as hard as she physically could until water started spurting out of the sprinklers and the fire died down enough so that Fang could get through to the flock. He was wondering why there were five needles when he saw the reason. Down on the ground, attached to the wall by his paw, was Total. Angel screamed in delight and Fang injected Total first. He instantly regretted it.

"I see a light. There's warmth everywhere. Thank you for your effort in trying to save me, but I fear this is the end. Don't be too broken up about it. I am not worth it. All I ask is that you tell Akila I love her along with…

"Total, the light you are seeing is a fire. Unless you want to be barbecued follow us." Fang interrupted. Total grumbled and slipped out of his loose shackle. Fang then moved on to Gazzy, whose watch was burned off in the fire, and then Nudge. They both woke up blearily and ripped the shackles straight off of the wall. Fang then moved to Iggy.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Angel asked, still trying to keep the wheel turning.

"I can't see." Iggy said horrified. Gazzy smirked and then Fang moved on to Max as Iggy was picking the shackle's lock. Fang injected the needle into her neck and she looked around confused and sleepily. Then she noticed the fire.

"Report!" She yelled.

"We're all fine." Fang reassured her. She nodded and then pulled down on the cuffs that were keeping her trapped.

"U and A." She ordered. Everyone nodded and Fang smiled on the inside that they were all back. Angel let go of the wheel and ran over to hug Max. She tousled the seven year old's hair and Fang knew that she was the actual hero this time. Sometimes Max wouldn't be able to save them every time. They were passing Gunther Hagen's house, as they were flying back to Dr. M's and Max suddenly veered down. Fang followed her, while tapping the back of Iggy's hand and landed on the porch beside her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Something I should have done a while ago. Getting Iggy's sight back." Fang smiled a rare smile.

**Aj: Hope you like it! I will be finishing today because the only two chapters left are the epilogue and the other epilogue. **

**Questions:**

**Do you think I might be right about some things that happen in the book? If so, what?**

**Who is creepier, Freddy Krueger or Edward Cullen?**

**Were you happy Cedric Diggory died in the Harry Potter 4 movie because Robert Patterson played him?**

**What is your favorite color? (I know, really thoughtful question.)**

**Who is the evilest person you know?**

**Chapter countdown:**

**2 chapters left. See ya' next time. –Aj.**


	28. Epilogue

**Aj: Maewithwings I sung Santa Claus is coming to town in my head and you are So Right! I mean he sees you when you're sleeping and knows if you're awake?**

**Anika: Thanks for ruining my favorite Christmas song!**

**Aj: Just publish the chapter!**

Fang and I walked along the hallways looking for where Gunther Hagen kept what could replace Iggy's sight. It was a little creepy to me and I felt jumpy in the hallways as if some kind of mental challenge would pop up at any second like at Grey's. I could tell Fang was thinking the exact same thing. That's when I saw a room marked transplants. I braced myself and opened the door.

Inside were rows and rows and boxes and boxes and a ton of other stuff that had to do with body parts. What was worse was that they were almost all bloody. Fang put his arm on my shoulder to calm me down, but I shrugged it off. Right now, it would only make me feel even worse. If that was even possible I guess. I bit my lip as I looked at everything. What's worse was that the donor and the species marked everything. On some blood transplants it even showed the blood type.

I walked a little further down where the blood bags were and one caught my eye. **Fang; Avian American; Type O.** I closed my eyes, remembering when I saved Fang's life after he died. How Gunther Hagen had actually wanted to experiment on me. How that man had brought Dylan and ever since then absolutely nothing had gone right. Even worse then usual I should say. A tear started to fall from my face and I quickly brushed it away. Fang turned to look at me, but saw the blood first. I walked away quickly before he could talk to me. I know he wanted to bring up the whole dying thing and the ditching the flock for glitch free ones that died pretty quickly.

"Max. We need to talk." He said. Damn! I couldn't lie because he can read me like a book. I couldn't just come outwards and _share my feelings._ Ugh! That would be torture! I mean the only ones who actually like that stuff are annoying parents who want to spend more time with their kids (Not that I would know.) and clingy girl friends. Why was Fang turning into a prissy girl friend now? Why was I even _comparing_ Fang to a prissy girlfriend?

"Nobody's home." I tried pathetically. "Don't leave a message." I could sense the _wring her neck_ vibes were back. Aww how cute.

"Max, spill it." He ordered, while grabbing my wrist. This boy was persistent.

"Well I don't know if I want to because you ordered me too." I stalled. I could practically hear him yelling in frustration mentally. I checked to see if I was right when I couldn't. _Fang just let it go._ I ordered in my mind to see if mind control was still there. Nothing happened. I looked over at a box filled with livers and tried moving. It stayed put. I was mentally jumping for joy in my head! Whatever Grey put in me to make my absorb powers was gone! It must've been from that poison that got put in Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Total, and I.

"All right. I'll talk because I'm the mature one…"

"Fang, you still go sulk and turn invisible when you lose at video games to me or Iggy." I interrupted, smirking. He glared at me, which made my smirk grow bigger.

"My point is that since the kcolf is dead and we are getting along so well now that I could come back to the flock. If the great leader allows it of course." A half smile formed on my face.

"I don't know, let me think about it." I joked. He knew I meant yes. I then thought of something though.

"Are you just going to leave again though? You said in your note that it would just happen again." I asked cautiously.

"That was before I saw how much harder it was when we're split up. And how much I missed you. I'll never leave again until I die." He told me. Who put Nudge flakes in his cereal? It was Nudge-like for him anyways.

"On one condition," I began.

"What?" He asked.

"Never call me sweetie again."

"Promise." He told me smirking. I know a couple of you might be thinking, _Max that was such a cute nickname_. Sorry, but way too girly for my liking. Why do you think I picked the name, Maximum Ride? Fang picked a jar off of the shelf and looked at it impassively.

"This it?" he asked. Back to two word sentences I see. I looked at it and nodded, biting my lip at the same time We started to walk out of there with the jar in my hands when I heard footsteps behind us. I turned around and saw Dylan smiling at me. My fists clenched and I thought about how he had helped Grey and then Grey killed Ella and almost killed my entire flock, myself included. He had to pay, Maximum Ride style. I handed the jar to Fang.

"Get out of here. I'll meet you outside after I get even with him." I knew he was about to argue so I added, "He helped Grey kill Ella, Fang. And I'm faster alone. I know it's a trap, but I'll be careful."

"Alright, just be careful." He told me. He was about to kiss me, but I stopped him.

"We're just friends for now." I told him. He nodded and left leaving me to deal with the traitor. I started running after him and when I reached him, I tackled him to the ground. He kicked my jaw and I returned with a kick to the gut. He staggered back and I hopped up just in time to receive a kick to my knee. I regained my balance and popped it and still had enough time to dodge a punch to my head. I whipped my legs under his feet, knocking him flat on the ground and before I could do any more damage an explosion swept the entire building and I was knocked off of my feet into something sharp. It impaled me through my side really deep and I would've screamed if I could. Right before I lost consciousness I felt strong arms grab me.

**Aj: One more chapter.**

**Anika: So I'm guessing you're going to make a sequel if you left the second to last chapter off like this.**

**Aj: Nope. I'm probably going to end the story on a cliffy like FANG and let James do the rest.**

**Anika: Are you serious?**

**Aj: Completely.**

**Questions:**

**What do you think of Aj's idea to leave it off on a cliffy and let James do the rest.**

**What is you favorite song?**

**Do you think the 'Santa Claus is coming to Town Song could also be called Edward Cullen is coming to a utensil.'**

**Do you think that I should stop rambling about how much I hate twilight?**

**Do you agree with me about how Max acted when she first saw Fang?**

**How do you think I will finish this story?**

**Chapter countdown:**

**1 left! See ya' next chapter which will be pretty short. –Aj.**


	29. The Other Epilogue

**Aj: First of all, to Megan (), you are so not eviler then me. I take great offense to that. Second, I'm actually sad to be ending this story. Here it is.**

Dylan flew with Max in his arms bridal style. Blood was matted all over her clothes because in the explosion Grey set up, she was flung into a broken and spiky IV pole. Dylan couldn't help, but notice how peaceful and beautiful she looked even though she was dying. It was how he was made. Or were these actual feelings that came naturally? Dylan remembered back when he was with the flock he had been cleaning Nudge's room so that she could focus her energy on trying to find Angel when he saw a magazine.

There was a quiz in it that asked you questions so you could find out if you really love someone. Dylan had made sure no one was watching and taken it using both Max and Regan as examples. Max had scored higher then Regan, but he thought that regular people were programmed with emotions as well and that was why Max scored higher. Now Dylan wasn't so sure. Max was made to be with Dylan, but she had never fallen for him. Only Fang, who was supposed to be unimportant. Grey kept saying otherwise, but Dylan knew Itex and the school felt that way so it had to be true.

He remembered how Max looked at Fang before Fang left. As if she would die for him. Then he remembered how Max looked at Dylan. Wanting him to die. He couldn't help, but love her though. He continued to believe it was because of his programming though. Until now that is. Now, Dylan was feeling some new reactions that he had never felt before. Fear, guilt, and disbelief. He couldn't let Max die. He wouldn't. Dylan flew even faster to Grey's new temporary largest headquarters so that Grey could save Max. Then she would stay there and he would break her eventually. Then Dylan and Max would be together.

Would she actually want that though? He remembered every single time that she beat him up. He loved it even with all of the pain. She was so strong and powerful. Regan wasn't at all like that. Regan was funny sure, but the more Dylan thought about it, the more he realized the differences. Regan would say how she felt every second and she cried at every little thing that went wrong. Was that why he was broken so easily? If it was Max Dylan would've held out until he was dead.

Dylan reached RAVEN headquarters and ran inside. He placed Max gently on a nearby gurney and wheeled her to the closest operating room. In the room where six surgeons who quickly went into professional mode. They put an oxygen mask over her face and attached to her forehead a sticky wire that was connected to a large screen.

"Dr. Grey's orders. It let's us see what she's seeing in her mind." A nurse explained to the confused Dylan he nodded and the surgeons inspected Max's side to see if they could save her. Dylan was watching both of the monitors that showed him she was barely alive and what she was seeing. Dylan saw flashes of images and he couldn't help, but love her more. They say that when you have a near death experience or are slowly dying you see flashes of what you love most. As Dylan watched what Max was seeing he saw that he wasn't in it. He still loved her though and that was when he realized the love he had for her was real.

Max had taught him how to think of his own free will. She had taught him how to fight. She had taught him how to fly. Max had taught him how pain felt like. Max had taught him what loving someone truly meant. That you would die for that person no matter how painful because you can't live without them. He had learned just from watching Max and Fang. Now Max was dying and he didn't know if he could save her.

Back at the E-shaped house in Colorado, Dylan took the knife for Max because he knew that he wouldn't die. He also wanted to see if Max would kiss him like she kissed Fang on the beach. She didn't. Dylan had thought he would receive sympathy from Max. She hit him. Dylan thought he would be considered one of the flock for taking the knife. He wasn't. He had only joined the flock so that Grey would bring Regan back to life, but Grey seemed to be avoiding the subject. Maybe Max was right. Dylan was an idiot for thinking that Grey would keep his word or even thinking that if he did, Regan would still be Regan.

Grey walked in driving Dylan out of his thoughts. He looked down at Max and then looked at the monitor. The EKG was almost flat lining and blood soaked Max's white tank top so much that there wasn't any white showing on it. Just red. Grey looked at the surgeons asking with his eyes what they would do just as a loud beep rang through the air. The monitor was flat lining. Dylan looked scared and pleaded for Grey to do something quick.

"Well…" Grey asked.

"There was too much blood loss. To transplant her would mean to suck someone else's blood dry and they would have to be avian. We can't do anything. We would be able to seal up the gash, but like I said there's no donor." A heavy middle-aged doctor concluded.

"Are any of her major organs intact?" Grey asked, only showing a sliver of disappointment.

"The pole missed all of her major organs. They're all fine." A female doctor answered. Grey nodded.

"Harvest her organs. I'm sure Gunther Hagen will give us a generous amount of money for them." Grey told them. A flashback went through Dylan's mind of how he was forced to set up an explosion for both Regan and Max. He didn't do anything for Regan and regretted it. He wouldn't this time. Dylan jumped up from his chair.

"No!" He yelled. "I'll be the donor." Dylan shouted. Everyone turned to stare at him like he was nuts."

"You'll die." A young male doctor told him, glancing at Grey for help.

"I know. But I'm worth less then Max is. Take me." Grey looked interested in his offer.

"Is there enough time that she will survive?" Grey asked the head doctor. He checked Max's vital charts and nodded. Grey gave an evil smile to Dylan, which made him gulp, but stay sturdy for Max.

"Hook the boy up and patch Maximum's side." Grey ordered. They did as told and Dylan watched as his blood flowed into Max's. He watched until he was growing weaker and weaker and Max was getting more color in her cheeks. He leaned over in the chair he was sitting in and whispered in her ear, "Fight them Max. Don't let them break you like they broke me." Then Dylan died.

Grey watched as the boy fell on top of Maximum as a result from the blood loss and looked over at Max. "Welcome home, Maximum. You're never getting out."

**Aj: That was the last chapter. I decided that after numerous requests for a sequel I WILL make one cause I'm so wonderful…**

**Anika: Aj, you're self esteem problem is showing. Last questions people!**

**What do you think of Dylan now that he gave his life for Max?**

**Do you think Aj should see therapy for her sadisticness?**

**Which is better Tomboys (Aj) or Girly girls (Anika.)?**

**How do you think Fang will react to him thinking Max is dead?**

**How did you like the story?**

**Aj: That's it for now. The sequel will be posted after I complete another story. I have no idea which one it will be yet, but check on my profile for the coming soon and vote on which one you want it to be on my poll. You could also put me on author alert or favorite author if you're into that kind of stuff. **

**Anika: We need two reviews to reach 150 reviews so help us achieve our goal by reviewing! See ya' in the sequel or another story! –Anika and Aj.**


	30. Author's Note

**I wasn't going to post Iggy: A Maximum Ride Novel for a while. That is, until I read the **_**real**_** version of Angel: A Maximum Ride Novel. It only made more unanswered questions so I published it and it is now up.**

**Here are unanswered questions I can think of off the top of my head that I think are important:**

**Why was Angel made so important?**

**Who is the voice?**

**How is Max supposed to save the world?**

**What happened to old characters that might have possibly been traitors (ex: Sam, Lissa, Brigid Dwyer)**

**What happened to the kids in the subway tunnels that Max rescued?**

**What happened to the school/ Itex and all of its baddies? (Ex: Omega, Ter Borscht, The Director, and White coats.)**

**What happened to old villains like The White coats, The Director, Gozen, Mr. Chu, Dr. Gunther Hagen (I doubt J.P. killed him off with his woos attitude.)**

**Is Dylan evil? Why is he such a Mary Sue? And will he QUIT SINGING ALREADY! This proves the theory that he's Justin Bieber.**

**Whatever happened to the CSM? Or Global Warming? (I didn't particularly like this factor, but it still just…ends without explanation.)**

**Expiration dates. Will the flock get theirs or like happy hunky dorey lives? I doubt the latter will happen.**

**Erasers. They came back in Fang, but not in Angel. Where are they? Are they with the DG?**

**What happened to Gunther Hagen in Angel? I doubt he died if they couldn't find the body.**

**Jeb and Dr. M. Are they with the DG? Or are they good guys? Where did they disappear?**

**Ella. Where did she go? Did she leave of her own free will or brainwashing? Did she get the wings she wanted?**

**Maya/Max 2. Does she like Fang? Is Fang using her to replace Max?**

**The End of Maximum Ride. I let that process through my mind thinking that he was talking about the series name, but what if it's talking about Max. That just sounds so…wrong to me. He keeps repeating 'The End of Maximum Ride' though so, maybe. She's been the only one not in mortal danger in the flock so far except for Nudge. And you would expect the main character to have some life or death battle in the end so maybe. James is a bit squeamish when it comes to killing characters though.**

**Fang or Dylan. It seems like James **_**wants**_** Max and Dylan to be together now, but the fans want Max and Fang. Will the twilight similarities just END already? **

**Voice Confusion. In the beginning, he said Fang was her soul mate. Then, in Fang, the voice said Dylan was her soul mate. Change of mind…or change of voice? Did someone replace the voice, then invade Angel's mind too? Are they evil or good?**

**Queen Max. In Angel, Jeb and Dr. Gunthzilla wanted Max to be queen of the world, leading all of the mutants and…doing something else…was this because Jeb thinks she has to save the world like we always thought, or the way the DG believes they need to save the world if he is on their side.**

**Angel. Is she good or bad? What made her go evil? Oh, and that teensy little cliffhanger that James left us off on for a YEAR!**

**Fang. Does he care about Max? Does he still love her? Evidence points to both yes and no. Why is he so OOC? Could he perhaps be a clone? Probably not, but it would explain why James made HIS OWN CHARACTERS OOC. They would have had time to switch Fang and the clone in Fang at Gunthies' house/creepazoid lab, just saying.**

**Gazzy and Iggy. Am I the only one that noticed that Gazzy and Iggy practically never said a sentence to each other the whole book of Angel? Is this the end for the two pyros?**

**Will Max die or get mortally injured? I've read a few theories and a lot of people think that in the last book Max will die or get mortally injured. I think she will get mortally injured because old James Patty is a sap when it comes to death. I also think that this is how Fang will come back to the flock, because we know James doesn't want to be killed, by seeing Max get hurt badly/killed. **

**Fang and his nine lives. It seems Fang is always the one getting hurt/killed. The more serious stuff anyways. Was Fang a target from the beginning, and they were leading Max on to Fang so that if they killed him, it would break her? Was it all a plan to break Maximum Ride? **

**Will Max regain her Maxness? It seems that Max has been getting softer throughout the Protector's series. How is she going to save the world if she is turning into a normal teenager…that just happens to have wings.**

**Who is the voice?**

"**I say we make a pact not to trust adults. Never again." –Max. What does this pact mean for the next book? For better or for worse?**

**Trust. Max just trusted the flock so easily after they KICKED HER OUT. Why did she forgive them so much easier then Fang who left to protect her? Do the flock still want a new leader?**

**Separation. Jeb mentioned that each member of the flock would soon become leaders of a different flock. Is this going to come to affect. Will the flock split up for good?**

**Oh yeah, AND WHO IS THE VOICE? I just had to include that as subtly as I did.**

**Tell me your thoughts on these unanswered questions if you want and the sequel to my version of Angel: A Maximum Ride Novel called Iggy: A Maximum Ride Novel is up. Here's the full Summary:**

**Now that Iggy has his sight back, he has to watch the flock, especially Fang, suffer thinking Max is dead. He doesn't believe it though. Can he try to find Max and save her while finding out Angel's secret at the same time? And as Grey is coming closer to breaking Max, the world may be at it's last fight to save the planet. Max can't exactly save the world if she's being tortured along with a familiar face. She has to find a way out, for herself and the familiar face, or the world will crumble along with the flock. –Aj.**


End file.
